


We Made Together (Our Love Scenario)

by SoftBottomYoongi



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yoongi, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drunk Handjobs, Drunk Sex, Drunk blowjobs, Dubious Consent, Fingering, First Time, Fisting, M/M, Orgy, Pegging, Power Bottom Yoongi, Riding, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome, Top everyone else, also forgot, basically just, big boys you know, bulging, cause come on, cockslut yoongi, desperate eager whiny yoongi, face riding, for Chan, gaping, handjobs, hes in control with Chan but he still gets FUCKED, ill be tagging as it goes along so get ready for more groups and people, slut yoongi, wooo we finally got there, yanans a big boy you know, yoongi getting pegged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBottomYoongi/pseuds/SoftBottomYoongi
Summary: Just everyone loving on Yoongi, can you blame me?(Oneshots of Yoongi getting fucked by different idols)





	1. We Be All Night [Jackson & Youngjae]

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYY guys, im pleased to start this!  
> This won't be like a continued fic with actual plot,  
> it's just oneshots with different interactions  
> Im such a slut for yoongi with literally anybody so i wanted to do this
> 
> That means this won't necessarily be updated all the time since it's just for fun :))))  
> I apologize for anything that seems off, I've never drank before nor given a blowjob,  
> I literally had a tab open of cosmopolitan explaining blowjobs so i could write better i am done with myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Wang & Choi Youngjae  
> Drunk Yoongi  
> Dubious consent  
> Drunk blowjobs

There was a reason Yoongi adored alcohol as much as he did. He wasn’t an alcoholic, of course not, he only ever drank on special occasions. For examples, nights after award shows when all the members would get together and celebrate a good time, or when all the boys would go out to eat and they would order some fresh wine to enjoy. And very rare times do they go to - _parties_ . Parties thrown by other idols who invite one of them - and then he drags the whole group along - or invites all of Bangtan. They barely go to after parties, choosing to do lives for their fans over them, and never went to things too crazy but sometimes - sometimes they wanted to have some _fun_ . And that fun came with _drinking_ and Yoongi loved to chug down shots and grab any cup full of whatever liquid it had inside, in the house of whoever it was that invited Hoseok.

The home was near dark with flashing lights, they must have been expensive, and loud, vibrating music, people everywhere - well, not people exactly, Yoongi recognized a ton of them since they were fellow idols. A lot of groups, soloists, and even shadowed producers who he knew were here to have a good time. He had split away from his members a while ago, they went in different directions, Yoongi immediately to the table full of drinks.

He wasn’t fond of being in places with so many bodies pressing together like they was barely any space to fit them all but, the alcohol helped, which is mainly the reason he came. The drinks, they helped him in a way. Helped him be more comfortable around people, be able to actually talk to them - or at least speak slurred words - and even initiate simple contact that he wouldn’t be able to do sober. He usually got tipsy only, even around the members, a few drinks, mostly light wine or a beer or two. Never really took vodka or whisky since they would get him going too early - one sip and he’d be done.

But tonight, for once, he thought he could let loose, fuck whatever he’s drinking and let him just have the moment. When he was drunk, his mind was clouded and he was _so_ in touch with his emotions, every feeling seeping through him and no longer being able to hold them back and hide them. All his worries were gone as long as he was intoxicated for and he _loved_ it. He’s never been drunk in front of the members, never got to that point because he was, not a usual drunk.

Actually, the whole of Bangtan were ridiculous drunks, but not exactly like Yoongi was. Jin was a shrieker, always loud with alcohol in his system, screaming, yelling, even casual talking he would say loudly as if no one could hear him, gasping, being over dramatic. Hoseok was a denier, no matter how drunk he was, he would deny deny deny and continue drinking until he blacked out and someone put him on a couch or something to rest. Namjoon was the sleepy drunk, _not_ Yoongi, and it only took him a couple drinks to start mumbling incoherently about something deep and meaningful and no one would be listening. Jimin was basically a baby when he drank, could hardly stand on his own and needed someone by his side at all times. Taehyung was your basic party type drunk who was loud and annoying and danced his ass off to shitty music, played all the drinking games with everyone, accepted his defeat by drowning in alcohol, and ran to the bathroom to vomit before coming back for more. Jungkook was a vanisher, no one knew where he was at any time of the night, he’d pop up next to you and be gone the next second, it was worrisome but they usually found him passed out by the door.

Then there was Yoongi who seemed like he’d be a tired drunk, sleeping any chance he got, or the complete opposite like an overly emotional drunk, crying and clinging onto whoever he could get his hands on. But he wasn’t either, nor was he a match to the other boys - he was a completely different kind of drunk and he was _embarrassed_ by it. When Yoongi drank passed the point of tipsy and on the road to being drunk, he made a complete _fool_ of himself. It started by attending his first party during his high school years. His friends had told him once he had woken up the next day in one of their homes - told him how he acted. Apparently, according to his friends, he had basically _thrown_ himself at them and anybody else he could get his hands on. Now, Yoongi was a sexual man at nature, he’s had a ton with people he won’t name - mostly since he can’t _remember_ their names - but at the time, that was _virgin_ , never-even-kissed-a-boy Yoongi had given people _advances_ towards him. He was more than happy that his friends had looked out for him and kept him under control. After that, he was nervous to drink _too_ much ever again in fear that he would do the same thing.

And now, it was too late to realize the mistake he made as he threw his empty cup down on the table, eyes bleary and searching the crowd of people for - he didn’t know what for. He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips, zeroing in on one particular person. It was no surprise that Jackson had taken off his shirt, probably as soon as he got through the door. He didn’t need to be drunk to appreciate such a masterpiece that a Mr. Jackson Wang was with his bulging muscles and perfect abs. It was _so_ attractive and he bit his lip - Yoongi _wanted_. He’s definitely fooled around with some friendly faces before and no one would blame him, there were some hot ass idols these days. He’s always considered Jackson, a close friend to Namjoon, but he was always intimidated from how ridiculously hot, tall, and confident the other man was. Jackson carried himself so well, it made Yoongi nervous to ever talk to him, a shy baby boy who couldn’t break out of his own comfort zone. But now, with a mix of rum and bacardi in his system, he gently strolled over to said boy, stopping to say hi to a few friends along the way.

When he reached Jackson, who was currently strapped in only a pair of low hanging jeans, start of boxers peeping, and cap tight on his head. He looked absolutely delectable and yoongi would gladly let this man take him - preferably against a wall.

Having no experience talking to Jackson would worry him greatly especially since he was plainly walking up to him but the booze was at its highest tonight and it hid away his fears for him, allowing him to sweetly approach the other and give him a soft, yet sloppy, smile. “Hi.” He greeted, not paying any attention to the group Jackson was chatting with - although one of them caught his eye and he’d have to remember him for later.

“Suga ssi?” Jackson raised an eyebrow but his eyes were a little heavy and by his near empty cup, he had been drinking just enough to indulged Yoongi.

“Oh please,” Yoongi snorted, “Call me Yoongi - hyung.” He added, but if he were to be honest, he’d absolutely let Jackson call him whatever he wanted and maybe he could call the other _daddy_.

Jackson’s lips easily widened into an - incredibly sexy - smile, “Yoongi hyung.” He repeated and Yoongi _loved_ how it sounded from him.

Yoongi giggled helplessly and put a hand to Jackson’s toned chest, “I don’t know where the bathroom is,” He said, “Can you help me find it?” He batted his eyelashes, wanting to look cute although, he’s been told he already does without even doing anything.

Jackson nodded, sliding his drink to another person to hold and just like that they were seperated from the group. Yoongi let Jackson basically guide them through crowds and crowds of people and reach the secluded bathroom that was strangely - but thankfully - unoccupied.

Not wanting to let him escape, Yoongi pulled Jackson into the bathroom that surprisingly didn’t smell like vomit yet and closed the door. Jackson looked at him in startle at first before he seemed to catch on by Yoongi’s hooded eyes and slick smile. In a blink of an eye, they were crashing into each other, their lips kissing and hands going for any part they could touch. Yoongi chose to slid his hands on the back of Jackson’s neck and the other had his arms wrapped around Yoongi’s middle, holding him, and it would’ve been sweet if Yoongi wasn’t there for a completely different reason. The kiss was nice, sloppy, really _wet_ like he wanted it to be, but he wanted Jackson’s nails clawing at him, his hands squeezing, gripping, leaving bruises over his pale skin - _that’s_ the Jackson he wanted.

And in desperate need of that, Yoongi ripped away from him, saliva dripping out the corner of his mouth. He dropped to his knees with no hesitation and his fingers flew to Jackson’s skimpy belt that served no purpose since his pants were hanging so low. He tugged it open and zipped down his fly, eyes peering up to Jackson who was looking down at him with the absolutely most fucked out face.

Yoongi was self determined to pull down enough of his underwear to release his cock, and _boy_ was this a cock. Yoongi’s blown wide eyes stared at the erection with fascination before curling his lips around the head, suckling on it. One hand stayed at the base of it, keeping it steady as it got harder, the other moved lower to lightly skim around his balls. Jackson groaned, hand bunching into Yoongi’s hair at the top of his head. Yoongi smiled the best he could, hand gliding up and down the shaft, building up the tension. He retracted his other hand so he was holding the cock in both hands, bringing his tongue out to swirl only around the head. Jackson’s hand dug in his hair so he took it up a notch, stretching his lips and controlling his tongue, laying it flat down so the length could slide in and rest on it.

Yoongi took a deep breath through his nose - it’s been a while since he last gave a blowjob and if he was planning on taking it all the way in, he had to prepare himself. What he couldn’t fit in his mouth, he twisted with his hands, pressing in closer when he could until his nose tickled Jackson’s dark pubic hair. He ended up gagging a bit but the vibrations only prospered Jackson to grip tighter and let out a shallow breathe. Yoongi pulled back nearly to the head and eased back, slowly starting a bobbing rhythm. He sucked around it gently, not too hard, and received a satisfied sigh from the other. He pulled off abruptly, mouth finding the side and kissing, licking all over while his hands came back up to pump him, spreading the wetness even more. Yoongi peered up again but Jackson’s eyes were closed in bliss. Yoongi scowled - he always preferred his partners to look at him - and spoke against him, “I want to be on my knees everyday for you.”

That definitely did the trick as Jackson snapped his head down and made eye contact with him, quickly replacing with a smirk, “Yeah? I would _love_ that, baby.” The hand now caressed his hair instead of tugging it and Yoongi sent him an appreciated smile before going back and taking the cock in his mouth again. Jackson licked his bottom lip, leaving his tongue to peek out as Yoongi gave harsh sucks this time, easily moving his tongue around it. His hands came up to rest his palms against Jackson’s jeans and he raised his eyebrows, as if signalling for him to _do_ something.

Jackson might be the best match up he ever made since he seemed to understand what Yoongi wanted without having to voice it. Still, carefully, Jackson threading both his hands to the side of Yoongi’s head, fingers entwined with his hair there and cautiously, he pulled Yoongi off to his tip, their eyes remaining together. Without another moment wasted, he forced Yoongi back down, cock hitting the back of his throat and causing him to gag and gurggle. Jackson didn’t keep him on for too long, choosing to repeat the action again and again so Yoongi didn’t choke. Yoongi let him have full control on how fast the pace was, breathing in through his nose and sucking whenever he was all the way to the base. After a while of that, he turned his head, angling it so the cock was hitting the side, poking his cheek instead of the back of his throat. Jackson seemed to love that feeling as he brushed against it, closing his eyes again and Yoongi followed that. It only took a few more times before Jackson moved him back, thrusting in all the way and spilling in his mouth, down his throat where Yoongi was forced to swallow it. When he was down, and his hands went limp in his hair, Yoongi pulled back enough before lapping up his tip, licking away cum that had smeared.

When Jackson looked back down to him, watching him eagerly lick away any left over semen, Yoongi opened his eyes to look up at him and his soft little eyes, and white skin, and smooth pink - now burning red - lips sucking on his tip, it was a no brainer that he was pulled up into another kiss. He probably tasted like Jackson’s cum but he didn’t seem to care, deeply kissing him as he held the back of his head. Yoongi whined into the lip lock, allowing Jackson to do whatever he wanted this time too.

The kiss was only broken when there was a knock on the door. As soon as Jackson let him go, Yoongi sunk back down to his knees, a small smile appearing as he signalled his head to the door - god he hoped it was a guy. Jackson didn’t even _bother_ to tuck himself back in and Yoongi had to stifle his giggle.

“Jack - What the _hell_?” The voice wasn’t familiar to Yoongi but that could’ve been the liquor in his body.

“Youngjae,” Jackson greeted happily and with one pull from his strong arm, he made the other enter, closing the door again, “What’s up, man?”

Youngjae directed his eyes to Jackson’s face, clearly avoiding the situation down there, “ _What_ are you _doing_ ?” He hissed but one look - and a double take - at Yoongi down on his knees, face flushed pink, and lips reddened and wet, he put it together. “Oh my _god_ , Jackson, with - with _Suga_?” Yoongi would be bashful about this guy knowing him - he was one of the people in the group Jackson was with, the one Yoongi had his eyes on. He didn’t know Got7 personally and while he did listen to their songs from time to time, he had a hard time remembering their names. He had a feeling he would be remembering Youngjaes tonight though, or at least for the moment.

Jackson put his hands up in defense, “Hey, _he_ started it. I only gave him what he wanted.” He reprimanded, gesturing to Yoongi.

Yoongi, on the other hand, had his eyes trained on the cup in Youngjae’s hand. The alcohol was nowhere near leaving his system, but he still _wanted_. He stretched his hand up, towards the cup, and Youngjae paused at that. Youngjae pulled it away though, much to Yoongi’s disappointment, “I’m pretty sure you’ve had enough.” He even had the decency to throw the rest of the drink in the nearby sink, emptying it.

That caused Yoongi to purse his lips but - _whatever_ , that wasn’t the important part here. He crawled over to the other, Youngjae looking down at him in confusion before he gasped when Yoongi’s hands went for the edge of his pants. “I want your cock,” Yoongi tugged, “In my mouth,” He continued, fighting Youngjae’s hands that tried to stop him, “ _Now_.” He whined.

“Let him,” Jackson said, speaking to Youngjae and his group member sent him a frown, “He’s the _best_ blower I’ve ever had,” He winked when Yoongi turned to him with a happy smile, “You’ll _love_ it YJ, trust me on this.”

Youngjae shook his head, “But he’s drunk.” He pointed out.

Yoongi whimpered, “But I _want_ it,” He pleaded, “Please, _please_ let me have your cock.” Alcohol only helped him in being honest with himself, and others. Probably not the smartest to let this all happen but the only thing on his mind was sucking Youngjae’s dick until he couldn’t feel his jaw anymore - which was already sore from Jackson’s.

Youngjae looked hesitant on agreeing but didn’t try to stop Yoongi from pulling down his pants this time, letting them pool around his ankles. Yoongi already licked his lips, eyes glued to the bulge in his boxers cause, _fuck_ yes. He brought the boxers down too, staring right at his cock that was hardening from the sight of _Yoongi_ on his _knees_ , about to _blow_ him. Yoongi grabbed it anyways, guiding the tip to his pressed together lips and running it over his bottom lip. Youngjae was quivering, he could feel it as he brought his cock to full length. He was shorter than Jackson but his _girth_ would give Yoongi a new challenge other than seeing how far he could choke.

Yoongi parted his lips, letting his tongue press flat against the head, giving it a small, harmless nibble to it that had Youngjae jerk slightly. He let his tongue loll out, allowing the cock to slid in between his lips and feeling up the heat. Youngjae’s breath hitched as he watched in pure arousal. Oh, Yoongi was _good_. He gave a suck around, spit drooling out the corner of his mouth, jaw beginning to burn again with that pleasurable pain. A hand meshed in his hair and it felt like - Jackson’s. “So good, babe,” He praised, “Look at you, taking it so lovely.”

Yoongi hummed at the words given to him, sending the noise straight to Youngjae who moaned and shifted his hips, accidentally pressing in more. Yoongi didn’t mind it one bit, even sliding more, all the way to the base, the tip pressing against the roof of his mouth. His tongue flicked under it as much as it could, adding feel to it and Youngjae must have been really nervous since Yoongi felt his cock stir. It was cute, really, how different these two were. He slurped as much as he could before Youngjae pulled out, groaning as his cum shot over his face. Yoongi expertly closed his eyes, feeling the jizz land on his eyelashes, trail down his nose, and some on his top lip.

Before he could even move, someone was wiping away the cum near his eyes while he poked his tongue out, lapping up what he could reach. When he opened his eyes, Youngjae was cleaning his own cum with his _shirt_ , Yoongi huffed a laugh but let him be since he looked extremely worried.

“Oh, Youngjae,” Jackson laughed, “He looks so pretty covered-”

“Shut up,” Youngjae snapped up at him since he was kneeling down to wipe Yoongi’s face free of his - his _substance_. He turned back to Yoongi, “Are you okay, S-Suga ssi?”

Yoongi gave him a huge grin, letting his arms wrap around the other’s shoulders and bring him in for a big, innocent smooch. He rose to his feet, patting down his hair the best he could as it was messed up - thanks to Jackson and his severely nice hands. “That was fun.” He chirped, incredibly pleased with what just happened. Not only did he get _one_ but _two_ guys to suck off, he’d call it a huge win. He would like to continue, really, but he spent enough time cooped up in the bathroom on his knees. He needed to stretch his legs, and get another drink, and maybe look for someone else to mess with in a while. He stretched his arms over his head and shot the other two a warm smile. Jackson was tucking himself back in and Youngjae was still on the ground, probably debating what caused him to let this happen but Yoongi already knew - he was magically irresistible, even more so when drunk.

Without saying anything or waiting for either of them to speak, he walked out the door, leaving it ajar in humor and headed towards the booze table - searching the crowd of people for his next victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for SOME reason, i was really going off on the thought of this JUST being blowjobs  
> and the next chapter will continue off the "party" with more  
> then the future parts will be different scenes and stuff
> 
> SO, I made a list of people but if anyone wants to add onto it, comment an idol you'd love to see with Yoongi ;)


	2. Drunk In Love [Chanyeol]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Chanyeol  
> Drunk Yoongi  
> Rimming  
> Face Riding  
> Slight blowjob/handjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyy look, its another parttttttt
> 
> :)))))

Yoongi quietly took sips of his drink, staying close to the table and eyes scouring from the groups of people that were innocently chatting to the bodies swaying on what they made the dance floor. From where he was standing, he could see Taehyung playing beer pong with Jin hollering on his side, and he had view of a couch where Namjoon was basically passed out on already. He chuckled to himself, finishing his drink and just as he was about to put his cup down, someone was walking to the table, giving him a smile.

It was Chanyeol, one of the only idols Yoongi would consider a close friend outside his own members. They would text occasionally, when they weren’t busy, and they’ve met up a couple times - not, not in  _ that _ way, just to hang out. But now, looking at the other as he gave him a friendly smile, Yoongi couldn’t have wanted him more now than he ever did. “Yoongi, hey.” He greeted, and Yoongi easily grinned back.

“Hi, hyung.” He said back.

Chanyeol rose one eyebrow, “Hyung? You haven’t called me that since we first met.” He joked around. They were way past hyung and dongsaeng.

“Sorry, Channy.” He stuck his tongue out in playfulness, “It’s been a while since the last time we saw each other, huh?” He asked, “Why don’t we go somewhere quiet to,” He licked his lip, “Talk.” Sure, he just had some fun with those other two but  _ he _ didn’t get any loving and he more than sure Chanyeol would provide if he was persuaded enough.

Chanyeol nodded exceedingly and Yoongi thought that was  _ perfect  _ since it was too loud in the main room to chat so they wandered up the stairs together in search of a lonesome room they could - talk in. Yoongi creaked a door open and peeked in to find it empty. There was a bed in the middle of the room but it wasn’t decorated enough to look like it belonged to anyone - a guest room he hoped. They entered and Yoongi closed the door behind them but before Chanyeol had the chance to sit down, he grabbed his arm,”Channy,” He said sweetly, “Do you want to have some fun?”

“Fun?” Chanyeol asked, “What did you have in mind? We came here to get  _ away _ from the party, didn’t we?”

Yoongi nodded, he was right, “Yeah, but just between us, something,” He reached up to grab onto Chanyeol’s shoulders and looked up at him, “Like this?” He tugged him down, pouting when Chanyeol wouldn’t budge with a face of confusion. “ _ Chan _ .” He whined, trying to pull him closer.

“Min Yoongi, are you trying to  _ kiss _ me?” Chanyeol snorted, hands gripping Yoongi’s elbow. The younger pout intensified, “Just  _ how _ drunk are you?”

“Enough to know I want this,” Yoongi answered, “I do.” He tried to sound sincere but his words were slurred a little. He slid his hands to cup Chanyeol’s face, nearing to stand on his tippy toes due to the height difference. This time, the other didn’t refuse him and brought his head down, letting Yoongi bring their lips together. If he allowed this, Yoongi couldn’t wait to see what else Chanyeol would do for him. “Come on.” He said, leading him towards the bed and as much as Yoongi loved to suck someone off or bring them immense pleasure, he felt greedy right now so without breaking their kiss, Yoongi pushed his tight pants down, exposing his milky white legs. “Chan, can you make me feel good?” He asked, fingers trailing down his chest and stopping at the hem of it.

Chanyeol gulped, “Yeah,” He nodded his head even as he looked nervous, “Yeah, I can do that.” Despite saying that, Yoongi could tell by the way way his eyes kept shifting and his hands were twitching against him that he’s probably never done this before - or maybe he’s done this with a guy, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Perfect.” Yoongi said, sitting down on the edge of the bed before sliding back and laying back on his elbows. Chanyeol inched closer, biting his lip and looking shy - Yoongi thought it was absolutely adorable of him. Yoongi brought his knees up, keeping an eye on the other. It looked like he would have to take the lead for Chanyeol’s bashful sake, so he shifted to be sitting up and let his jacket fall off his shoulders and onto the floor, quickly followed by his shirt. He sent the other a sympathetic smile and outstretched his arms for him to come closer.

Chanyeol sunk to the floor in front of him instead of getting on the bed so he was faced to Yoongi’s chest. His eyes stared up at Yoongi’s as if questioning ig he could go farther. Yoongi held back a laugh and his hand found the back of Chanyeol’s head, pulling him forward until he was in front of one of his nipples. He was already turned on so they were a bit hard and puffy -  _ sensitive _ .

Chanyeol’s tongue pressed flat gainst it and Yoongi’s breath hitched, closing his eyes as his hand meddled in the others hair and lapping up the pleasure that came when he started to repeatedly lick. Fingers came up to play with his other nub and Yoongi arched his back, getting his chest closer to Chanyeol’s mouth. “Y-Yeah,” Yoongi whimpered, “L-Like that.” He encouraged, and Chanyeol wrapped his mouth around the bud and sucked it, leaving Yoongi to let sweet sounds come out his mouth. Chanyeol’s tongue flicked over and his hand pinched and pulled the other. “G-Good,” Yoongi hummed, “So, mmm,  _ good _ .” It felt  _ blissful _ but he wasn’t getting as much as he wanted so he gently pushed at Chanyeol to pop off. “Give me  _ more _ , Channy.” He pressed a kiss to his lips, urging the other to keep going.

When he pulled back, Chanyeol licked his lips and his fingers gripped the top of Yoongi’s boxers, sliding them off in one go. Yoongi, in turn, laid completely on his back, bringing his knees close to his chest, exposing himself. Chanyeol disposed his underwear to the floor, gripping the back of his thighs and pushing them more forward and Yoongi’s back was curved, ass perfectly lined up for Chanyeol to dip his tongue against his hole. Yoongi mewled, hips jerking in response as Chanyeol licked broad, tasteful stripes up and down. He suddenly stopped though but Yoongi could feel his breathing against his bare skin, “This okay?” He asked lowly.

Yoongi sighed, eyes staring up at the ceiling, “Yes, and if you stop again, I’m gonna get upset.” He huffed, grabbing onto the back of his knees so Chanyeol didn’t have to hold his legs in place.

“Sorry, sorry.” Chanyeol apologized, going back and this time, rimmed his hole with the tip of his tongue before going to dip it in again, stretching it open to take it. He mustered up his spit to get his opening more wet, easily splitting to let his tongue sink deeper.

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Yoongi moaned, his toes curling and his hands bunching the sheets of the bed, “Oh,  _ fuck  _ yes -  _ ah _ , h-holy,  _ ah _ !” He cried out, Chanyeol rolling his tongue in him, slurping and sucking until Yoongi clenched around him. Chanyeol pulled back, saliva trailing as he looked down at the slicked up hole. “Up,  _ up _ .” Yoongi whined and the other gave him space to get up, “Lay down.” He commanded, extremely turned on and not wanting to stop for anything. Chanyeol listened, sliding onto the bed on his back. Yoongi shuffled and threw a leg over Chanyeol’s head, straddling it. “Your tongue,” He said, “Stick your tongue out,  _ please _ .” The elder’s nails dug into his hips as he did as instructed and Yoongi immediately grounded down, letting his tongue slip back in and moaning out. He rolled his hips, his own hands going to his chest to rub at his reddened nipples. “G-God, it feels so -  _ ah _ .” The immense sucking Chanyeol did plus his nubs being twisted and pressed on was causing his little, pink cock to twitch against his tummy. His eyes flickered down to the obvious bulge in Chanyeol’s pants and he snickered past his arousal. Poor boy, so hard yet still enclosed. Yoongi removed his hands and brought them to Chanyeol’s pants, unzipping them and digging his hand in, under his boxers, and grabbing his cock. Chanyeol made a nose underneath him, his tongue staying buried inside of Yoongi. “Can I,” Yoongi bit his lip when Chanyeol gave a specifically harsh suck, “C-Can I play with you?” He asked sultry, finding it hard to keep his hole unclenched.

Chanyeol grunted in approval, lifting his hips for Yoongi to push his pants and underwear down far enough to reveal his erection. He licked his lips, leaning down completely to kiss the tip, tongue flicking over the slit and hands rubbing the shaft. The elder sighed against his hole, spit covering the inside of Yoongi’s thighs as he pulled out for a moment to lay kisses over them and sucking bruises. “Good,” He heard Chanyeol say, though muffled by Yoongi over him, “ _ Good _ , babe.”

Yoongi smiled, lips pressed on Chanyeol’s cock before parting his lips, taking the length in and in until it was deep in his throat. He gagged slightly, mouth, cheeks, and jaw starting to feel that familiar pain from his last interaction - taking in  _ two _ and now another. But it was worth the soreness since Chanyeol was groaning, tongue playing at his hole. He was glad to bring pleasure to his friend, and vice versa, bobbing his head enough and sucking around it. He stayed til his mouth was quivering and it was time for him to pull off. His gentle, pale hands pumped him for his climax, his own cock rutting against Chanyeol’s shirt to reach his own.

He let Chanyeol’s cum land on his face, mostly around his mouth, his lips parted and tongue sticking out to catch what he could. He was shooting his own to the elders shirt unapologetically because he teased Yoongi, tongue still thrusting in his hole.

“I-I came,” His voice came out whiney, “ _ Stop _ .” That did the trick as Chanyeol listened to him and Yoongi rolled over, landing next to him.

“Wow.” Chanyeol panted, trying to catch his breath post orgasm.

Yoongi licked around his lips, collecting the semen he could but it wasn’t all. “Gimme your shirt.” He tugged at it tiredly.

“What?” Chanyeol asked, getting up on his elbows.

“It’s covered in cum anyways, not look you can keep wearing it.” He said. Chanyeol sighed, sitting up to take it off and passing it to him. Yoongi wiped his face with it, cleaning whatever his tongue couldn’t reach. “Thank you.” He hummed happily, reaching his arm down to the floor to grab his boxers.

“Rest,” Chanyeol said, “You’re not sleepy?” He gave his own yawn.

Yoongi  _ loved _ sleep more than anything - he could argue about music - but that’s the last thing he wanted to do now. Like said, they rarely attended parties and even more rarer, Yoongi didn’t have sex too often. Schedules didn’t match up and even so, the alcohol was the only true reason he got the courage to have sex with the people he just did. Usually, stress was spent being relief by his own hand and sometimes, toys he kept hidden in his studio because his members went through his stuff like it was their business. The times he’s had sex - post fame -, it was the dirty, no name telling kind with strangers that Yoongi wouldn’t remember after one night together. He’s thought about sleeping with fans, some gave him eager, handsome smiles during fanmeets and it crossed his mind to slip his number to them when he signed their albums but, it was too risky.

That’s why he preferred people who didn’t know him, couldn’t track him down. That was hard too, because they barely had free time to themselves and when they did, Yoongi liked to spend it in the studio or taking vigorous naps.

He didn’t know what time it was or how much longer it was until one of his members came to get him, letting him know it was time to scoop up Namjoon and Jungkook to go home so, he planned to spend this party getting off as much as he could.

He still hadn’t gotten fucked and by the looks of Chanyeol’s lazy eyes and sleepy voice, he wouldn’t be the one. Meaning he had to find someone, whoever that may be. He got fully dressed, wrapped the blanket around Chanyeol’s sleeping form, and tip toed out the room, closing the door and hoping no one would go in and bother the other. He did good, made him feel  _ really _ good so he deserved his rest while Yoongi continued to prowl for another potential partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its kinda short  
> i didnt want to go full out yet so i had to keep it for NEXT chapter, which will be the last party scene i promise  
> then it'll go into the good goodddddddd
> 
> Feedback and comments are appreciatedddd


	3. Love, Love [Taeyong]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Taeyong  
> Fingering  
> Anal sex  
> The whole boring, shabang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited to do Taeyong since I believe he was the most requested idol (on Tumblr),  
> and also because some people were arguing that it wouldn't work since he was also a bottom but heyyyyyy,  
> anyone can top Yoongi (*_^)

Yoongi was getting pretty tired of circling the drink in his cup, watching the room from the corner he tucked himself in. Drinking didn’t make him less antisocial, just flirty, so he wouldn’t go start a conversation with someone unless he was planning to seduce them. He could see some of his, what he would call, friends but they were either busy talking to other people or too drunk to comprehend him being there. He tsked, ignoring the ache in his body, knowing very well that as soon as the alcohol left his body, all he would want to do is go home and shameful bury himself in his bed. But now, he  _ had  _ to get laid, no matter  _ who _ was going to fuck him, he couldn’t care less.

His eyes searched the place once more, trying to zero in on anyone who looked easy, maybe someone drunk enough like him or someone who he knows that couldn’t resist little, pretty things like himself.

Turns out he didn’t even need to approach anyone because someone walked up to him, and instead of knowing them like Chanyeol, it was a stranger to him - okay not a stranger since he’s obviously seen him on stage before, he just wasn’t sure  _ who  _ or  _ where _ he was from. “Hey,” The guy started, “Enjoying yourself?”

Yoongi nodded at the chance to chat, gesturing to his cup, “As much as I’ll ever have with this.”

The guy smiled a lovely smile, “I hope you’re finding it to your taste, I wouldn’t want any of my guests to be anything but satisfied.”

Yoongi blinked at him, mind taking longer process the words since he was so dazed out, “Guests..?” He mumbled more to himself, “Oh, this is your party? Home?”

The other nodded, sticking out his hand in greeting, “Yeah, I’m Lee Taeyong, from-“

“-Nct,” Yoongi cut him off. He could vaguely think of the group but with so many members, he would only remember the leader, “Min Yoongi.” He said back, shaking the hand offered to him with his free one.

Taeyongs surprise went back to a smile, “It’s nice to meet you, Yoongi hyung.” Ah, so he was older - yet Taeyong was slightly taller. Yoongi nodded as a  _ likewise _ and they dropped hands, “I didn’t mean to come bother you but I saw you and Chanyeol hyung go upstairs earlier,” Yoongi could feel his face heat up. He didn’t mind being caught, too intoxicated to care about anything but  _ dick _ , but this wasn’t his home so he shouldn’t be so reckless, he should respect Taeyongs house while he threw such a wonderful and kind party, letting Hoseok bring everyone with him, “It’s no big deal,” Taeyong must have noticed his worry, “I know how people can get, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t use  _ my  _ bedroom, and Chanyeols not passed out in my bed since he didn’t come down with you.” He said.

Yoongi shook his head, “The room was mostly empty, I think it was a guest room.” His mind was boggled, it was difficult to remember.

“That’s relieving,” Taeyong said and he was standing kinda close, in his space, “I was hoping I could be the one to show you my room.”

Attempting to stay calm wasn’t too easy when your head was going to start pounding soon and he was practically screaming on the inside from how oh too well this was happening. “Your room?” He questioned, protruding his bottom lip.

Taeyong nodded, “Yeah, I’ve uh, been eyeing you all night actually.”

“You have?” If he was being honest, Yoongi was too distracted to notice something like that.

“Yeah, I was pretty bummed when you disappeared for a while and then went with Chanyeol. Glad you didn’t stay with him all night.” Taeyong licked his lips and Yoongi shuddered.

This was  _ no _ time to start being shy - he literally just gave three hot guys blowjobs and got his ass eaten, what was he embarrassed for? He cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah, I mean, I wanna go, to your room,” His eyes skittered to the table full of booze, “Just let me get another drink.”

Taeyong stopped him from reaching another bottle, “Actually, apart from saying yes, I was hoping you could clear your head a little beforehand, I’ll get you some water.”

Oh no, absolutely  _ not _ , he  _ had _ to be drunk for this and not tipsy, not crossing the line of drunk, he had to be the full crazy nearly blacked out drunk if he didn’t want to die of anxiety in the middle of sex. Still, he found himself agreeing, “Sure, yeah, water.” His throat felt infinitely dry in this second. He was immensely worried that his head was starting to clear - he must have taken too long of an alcohol break when he was with Jackson, Youngjae, and Chanyeol and now, Taejong preferred he didn’t have any more.

“Okay, I’ll get it for you. My rooms upstairs, all the way down the hall. I told everyone beforehand that no ones allowed in there so, it  _ should _ be empty. I’ll meet you there, yeah?” Taeyong said, staring at him to make sure he got it.

Yoongi found himself nodding along, “I got it.” He said clearly and waited for Taeyong to walk away. He eyed the beer just sitting next to him and thought about it before leaving it there and heading to said room. The door opened easily and he took in the big bed, carefully placed furniture, and decorated homey feeling - it was much better than the one he was in with Chanyeol. He twittered with his hands, fingers itching for his cup he left downstairs. He should have chugged it as soon as Taeyong was out of his sight but, he didn’t want to lose this opportunity. Sure, he could’ve just rejected him and gotten someone else but that required effort and he had a feeling there wasn’t a lot of time left. It was now or never as Taeyong entered the room, water bottle in hand. He handed it to Yoongi wordlessly and let him take a sip. “How’re you feeling?” He asked.

“Better,” Yoongi shrugged, “With this.. Water.” He pouted at the bottle in his hands.

“Do you like,  _ need _ to be drunk for this?” Taeyong asked, looking a little hurt.

Yoongi gasped, “No!” He said quickly, “No, I don’t, I’m just - nervous.” He admitted and that was the alcohol left in him making him honest. If he was sober, he’d lie and say he did need to be drunk to sleep with someone and it  _ wasn’t _ like  _ anxiety _ or anything.

Taeyong cracked a smile at his confession and stepped closer, “There’s nothing to worry about with me.” They stared each other in the eye and Yoongi threw the bottle to the floor, discarding it, as he grabbed Taeyong’s face in his hands and pulled him down to smash their lips together. The  _ only  _ way he was going to get through this is to hurry up and do it while he still had whatever left in his body. Taeyong’s arms wrapped around his middle and led him backwards to the bed, helping Yoongi lay down on it and hovering over him. “God you’re so - so..” He mumbled against him.

Yoongi broke into a smile at that, “So, what?” He asked, Taeyong pulling away.

He looked unsure about continuing but blurted out, “ _ Pretty _ .”

Yoongi snorted, “Really?” He found himself smiling earnestly.

“Yeah, definitely, you caught my attention as soon as you walked in, but I was a little nervous about introducing myself and usually, I’m never like that with  _ anybody _ but you’re, you know.” Taeyong admitted.

“Pretty?” Yoongi supplied for him.

“No,” Taeyong shook his head which surprised him, “Different.”

Yoongi made a startled noise in his throat, “Oh my god, just - come here.” He pulled Taeyong back down, kissing him hard and keeping him close.

“What do you need?” Taeyong asked into the kiss.

“Fingers,” Yoongi replied, holding their lips together in a long kiss before adding, “Need to be stretched.” Taeyong moved away, getting up from the bed momentarily to grab something from a drawer, bringing it back and allowing Yoongi to see it. “Lube, of course.’ He snickered.

Taeyong waved a hand, “Yeah, yeah, turn.” He said, popping the bottle open. Yoongi flipped to lay on his stomach, arms curved in and resting his head on the back of his palms as if he was getting a massage. He lifted up when Taeyong tugged off his pants and underwear and - seriously, Yoongi should just stop wearing clothes. Taeyong simply slid them down his legs and onto the floor. Instead of feeling fingers immediately at his hole like he thought, wamm hands cupped his ass cheeks. He squeaked, thumbs gliding over them and even giving them a squeeze, then he trailed a finger in between, down his crack and Yoongi shuddered, a whimper escaping. “I see you’re still sensitive,” Taeyong grinned, “And a little wet.”

Yoongi bit his lip, keeping himself from trembling at Taeyong’s soft hands passing over his skin. “Th-That’s cause of Chanyeol.”

“Was he any good?” Taeyong asked, using his hands to pull his cheeks apart and a thumb to stretch out his hole.

Yoongi’s hands gripped the bedsheets underneath him, “Yes,” He breathed, “But all I want are your  _ fingers _ .” And oh, okay, maybe he  _ didn’t _ need alcohol after all. The hands vanished and he was going to protest when one returned to one cheek, holding it in place as a wet fingertip ghosted his rim. “Please,” Yoongi pleaded, “Oh,  _ please _ .” That seemed to deem good as the finger was slowly pressing in, curling on the way. Yoongi’s mouth fell open, moans getting stuck when another finger slid in next.

Taeyong scissored and twisted them and Yoongi found his voice, crying out as they pressed near his sweet spot, “Wow,” Taeyong said in a daze, “Your sounds are incredible.” Yoongi whimpered, a bit tight around the fingers, “You’re basically sucking me in.” He commented and Yoongi did  _ not _ need that to be added, he  _ already _ knew.

“Taeyong,” He huffed, hips unconsciously jerking up, “I need  _ you _ in me.” He said, and his head was kind of clearer now, letting him be honest without a problem. He still preferred alcohol over this but he was already in this position and he was going to get fucked whether he was drunk or not. The fingers slipped out and Yoongi turned over again without Taeyong telling him to. He stayed on his back and watched as Taeyong eagerly took off his belt and removed his own clothing, Yoongi leaving his shirt on.

Taeyong halted when he started crawling over him, a condom in his hand. He used his teeth to rip it open, sliding it on his erection, Yoongi eyeing him the other time. He licked his lips in anticipation and once Taeyong finished and looked at him, Yoongi reached down, under his knees from his position and held himself open, letting the other figure out what that meant. Taeyong’s eyes went wide, “Fuck, hyung, you look..” His eyes scanned him up and down, thoroughly, “Amazing.”

Yoongi would appreciate it if he wasn’t  _ dying _ to get fucked silly after waiting  _ all _ night to. “Come on.” He whined, shaking his hips in suspense, no longer able to wait anymore. Taeyong shuffled closer, helping Yoongi hold his thighs nearly pressed to his chest, one hand guiding his cock to his rim. Yoongi took in a deep breathe, pausing and Taeyong slid in his tip only, waiting for him to stretch around it before pushing in the rest of him. Yoongi closed his eyes, sucking in his bottom lip and whimpering. He can’t remember the last time he was filled up - not having as much freedom as he would want lately and sharing rooms in the dorm makes it just as difficult to do,  _ things _ . The others weren’t as shameful, Yoongi has walked in on them masturbating countless of times, but he couldn’t do it unless he had his own privacy. It was good,  _ nice _ , felt fucking amazing to have a dick in him again.

“You okay?” Taeyong asked, switching Yoongi’s legs to lock around him instead and leaned down, arms on either side of the elder, “You’re - tight.” He said, bringing one hand to raise his shirt up over his chest and exposing his pink nipples. They had calmed down since Chanyeol but remained just as sensitive as Taeyong passed a thumb over one and smiled. “I’ll play with these for a bit.” He leaned down, easily taking one in his mouth, sucking around it as he pressed the thumb flat against the other, Yoongi couldn’t help but push Taeyong’s head down, making him teasingly bite the nub in his mouth.

“Oh,  _ yeah _ .” Yoongi hummed pleasingly, the cock in him settled and his own length staying against his tummy in between them. “Can you, mm,  _ move _ , please?” He asked and when Taeyong went to move away from his chest, he kept his  grip in Taeyong’s hair, “Don’t stop.” He whined. Taeyong huffed against him but he continued to lick and also start rucking his hips, groaning when Yoongi clenched around him. “So, so  _ full _ ,” He moaned, “ _ Ah _ , j-just like,  _ ah _ , that.” He was in full bliss by this point, even his little cock was rubbing against his and Taeyong’s chests, giving it friction to reach its most hardened state. Taeyong’s thrusts made tears well up at the edges of Yoongi’s eyes, hands passing down to the youngers back and scratching at the skin with his nails. “You’re so,  _ good _ .” He cried out, whole body jostling by Taeyong’s pounding, buds basically sliding back and forth for is mouth and nimble fingers teasing them.

Taeyong blew on his nub, pinching the other and that hard Yoongi arching his back, cock fucking into him exactly like he needed it to be. Taeyong huffed a laugh against his skin and lifted himself enough to have them make eye contact. They locked lips almost passionately, Yoongi ignored that, and he was all but spilling on himself, the others hips shaking.

Yoongi felt Taeyong’s stuttering hips come to an end and knowing very well that he had just shot into the condom. They kissed deeply even as Taeyong was shakily pulling out of him and Yoongi’s shirt was back to covering his chest. Yoongi’s hole twitched at nothing but air, feeling unsatisfactorily empty yet open. Taeyong slid his hands from his waist to tickle at his sides, keeping close and personal and - how much  _ time _ has passed since they started? Yoongi’s hazed and dreamy mind switched automatically to the party downstairs, music lightly being heard through, and his fellow members probably piss drunk by now. He untangled his hands from around Taeyong’s shoulders and brought them to his chest, tapping so he pulled away.

Yoongi took a second to collect his breathing, “I gotta go.” He shied away, attempting to slip under Taeyong’s arms. The other raised an eyebrow but let him up anyways, watching in endearment when Yoongi wobbled on his legs.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You can stay and rest up, I can tell Hoseok tha-”

“No!” Yoongi cut him off, pointing an accusing finger at him, “Don’t tell them  _ anything _ .”

Taeyong held his hands up in mock defense, “I was just going to say you passed out on my bed, that’s all.”

Yoongi calmed down when he heard that, mind racing with so many thoughts. What would his group think of him if they found out he did _things_ with not only one or two, but _four_ people? Two of those being close friends with Namjoon and Hoseok. Now, he didn’t exactly know what the others did to relieve sexual stress other than using their own hands but he was _pretty_ _sure_ they didn’t seek the help of anyone else - not like Yoongi did at least. They didn’t sneak out late at night or act suspicious when leaving the home or come back smelling like someone elses cologne or perfume like Yoongi did occasionally when his fingers and toys weren’t _enough_. If they were to find out, what would they say? He didn’t want to think about it, his sweet, caring members weren’t ones to judge but his head clouded with thoughts of them calling him _disgusting_ \- not that they didn’t know he was openly into men, but for _other_ reasons.

“I’m good.” He said, thinking that Hoseok wouldn’t believe Taeyong’s explanation anyways. It was for the best to go find and collect everyone before getting them home in order, putting them to bed, and then regretting the night in sulk.

Taeyong didn’t push him any farther, “Okay.” He got a few tissues from the box on his nightstand and handed them quietly to Yoongi to clean the cum off of his stomach and whatever got onto the bottom of his shirt. Stumbly getting dressed, Yoongi sighed to himself. This turned out to be more awkward than he anticipated and it was  _ almost  _ not worth it, especially with the ache coming to his sides. Taeyong wasn’t dressed, choosing to remain nude. “Do you need help finding them?” He asked, eyeing Yoongi who wouldn’t look at him.

Yoongi shook his head, “I’ll be fine, thanks.” He mumbled, sparing Taeyong a small smile before scurrying out of the room. As soon as he reached the main room, he grabbed a full bottle of - whatever it was, and took a big swig of it, hoping the alcohol would get rid of his worries. He could easily make out Taehyung and Jin still in the same spot, surrounded by hollering people as they played booze related games. He blew a breath and made his way to them, tugging on Jin’s sleeve enough for him to turn around.

“Yoongi!” He cheered, throwing an arm around his shoulders, “You haven’t played!” He gestured to Taehyung who was busy throwing cards onto the table.

Yoongi tried his best to lean away, head already creating a headache and Jin’s screaming wasn’t helping, “And I won’t be, it’s time to go home.” His hand reached out to grab the back of Taehyung’s collar and pull him back.

“Huh? What?” Taehyung turned his head to the side to look at Yoongi, “What happened?” He asked.

“We’re leaving.” He said sternly and zoned out Taehyung whining protest and Jin’s loud disapproval. They were way too drunk and Yoongi wanted to be too, but as he walked over to Namjoon’s sleeping self on the couch, he knew the responsible thing to do was make sure they got home safely and  _ now _ . He absolutely dreaded coming when he searched the room for the rest of the missing members and accidentally spotted Chanyeol and they made eye contact. Chanyeol sent him a smile, a kind one, a smile that Yoongi would always smile back to because that was his very dear  _ friend _ but this time, it only made him blush and quickly look away. “Can you guys, um, find the others? I’ll, I’ll wait outside with Namjoon,” He looked at the other two, “And if you get sidetracked, I’m leaving you here.” He scowled, letting them rush off - he hoped they didn’t get distracted but he couldn’t bare himself to walk around this room. There were too many people he could bump into and he did  _ not _ want that, not right now. He shook Namjoon, even slapping his cheek lightly to wake him, “Come on Joon, you’re too heavy for me to carry out, get up.” He said, listening to Namjoon’s tired, drunk grumbling but he heaved himself up, basically draping himself over Yoongi and leaning all his weight on him but still, they somehow successfully made it to the front door, Jungkook laying on it, fast asleep. He groaned, Namjoon becoming heavier and heavier every second that passed as he too was going back to slumber.

They were unbelievable and Yoongi would let them know, as soon as their migraines went away in the morning, that they were  _ never _ allowed to attend another party again - mostly because  _ he _ couldn’t handle it but, he’d blame it on them anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i DID want to make this longer or more exciting but it turned out like thiss,  
> Im hoping though, that the next part is PERFECT  
> you guys are in for a real treat, whenever that'll be ;))))


	4. Last Thing I Remember [Bangtan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS  
> Unable-to-resist Yoongi  
> Pining Bangtan  
> All the way smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to continue but i KNEW i couldnt without writing a small Bangtan orgy ofc  
> so thats what i give you  
> I didnt want to do bangtan in this fic but the heart wants what it wants  
> this might be the only chapter with them tho

“Geez, what happened to you, hyung?” Hoseok asked, pressing his hands against Yoongi’s shoulder as the elder groaned, hand to his forehead and filled with regret, hunched over the couch.

“Yeah,” Jimin hummed coming around the couch and taking the spot next to him, “What did you  _ do _ at the party? I didn’t see you even once.” He acknowledged.

“I did,” Seokjin chimed in after, “Although you kept disappearing, like Jungkookie does.”

“Hyung,” Namjoon yawned, padding over to the rest of them, phone in his hand, “Jackson just asked for your number because you two seemed to  _ hit it off _ last night?” He read directly off his phone tiredly.

Yoongi panicked, “Don’t give it to him!” He said without a second thought. Last night was a  _ one _ time thing  _ only _ .

“Oh?” Jungkook asked curiously, joining them, “You were with Jackson, from Got7?”

Yoongi shrugged, “Only for a while.” He said nervously but he  _ shouldn’t  _ be because there’s no way Jackson would  _ say  _ anything about last night, right? Regardless his eyes watched as Namjoon skimmed something on his phone before leaning over to Seokjin and showing him whatever was on the screen. He distracted himself carefully, “Do you all have bad hangovers like me?” He mumbled, taking a sip of the coffee he made himself earlier, unable to go back to sleep from the painful headache that woke him up.

“Mines not too bad,” Taehyung spoke up, being the last to join them, as he scratched at his shirtless chest sleepily, “I feel like I drank a lot though.” He shrugged and when Yoongi turned to him, Namjoon stopped him to shove his phone in his face, letting Taehyung read whatever was there like Seokjin. What the  _ hell _ was on that screen?

“Mines  _ bad _ ,” Jungkook whined, moving to Yoongi’s other side to sit on the arm of the couch instead of asking him and Jimin to move over, reaching for his mug, “You guys need to control my drinking.” He pouted, bringing the coffee to his mouth to drink some.

Slowly Yoongi caught the movement of Taehyung passing Namjoon’s phone to Hoseok behind the couch. Yoongi’s hands twitched on his lap, not paying attention to Seokjin talking about his own light hangover since he didn’t drink strong alcohol. “Namjoon,” Yoongi snapped once he noticed the phone back in the owner's hand, “What the  _ fuck _ is on that phone that’s so interesting you’re sharing it around?” He glared straight ahead of him, at the cold, dark TV but he was getting more irritated by the second.

Namjoon paused, looking like he’d rather not answer, but he brought his phone to his own face and read out loud, “Dude, he’s such a good fuck, I can’t believe you never told me before.” Yoongi’s breathe hitched, seriously not expecting  _ that _ , and when he calms down, he  _ will _ get Jackson’s number to scold him for not being able to keep  _ anything  _ to himself. Who knows how many people he’s told by now.

Jimin, one of the only ones not to get to read it before, made a sour face, “What’s that mean, hyung?” He asked, turning to Yoongi next to him.

The elder flushed pink, “Ah, I, I don’t know.” He chose on saying, unable to come up with anything else.

Jungkook made a noise in his throat, and when Yoongi turned to him, the younger was peering above him with wide, sparkly eyes, “Did you have  _ sex _ last night hyung?” He asked and coming from their  _ maknae _ only made it worse, even if he technically was an adult.

“D-Don’t be ridiculous!” Yoongi sputtered, “He was really drunk last night, he probably made it up.” Brave of him to say with the most guilty eyes and lying right to his most trusted members faces.

“ _ Probably _ or  _ did _ ?” Taehyung asked, leaning on the back of the couch but enough to be seen from Yoongi’s peripheral side view, a teasing grin on his face, “There’s a difference, hyung.”

Yoongi scowled but didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking at him, “ _ Did _ , because I would never do that.”

Jimin hummed and Yoongi  _ knew  _ that was a bad sign and he was right when the younger continued with, “Then what did you do when you disappeared with Chanyeol ssi for a,  _ long  _ time?”

“We just talked,” Yoongi said quickly, “It was loud downstairs, I wanted to be somewhere quiet.” He thought they would buy it considering he really  _ did  _ have a problem being around crowds.

“And with Taeyong too?” Jungkook asked.

Yoongi looked down at his lap again, grumbling, “What, were you guys watching me?” As far as he knew, his members were all busy getting themselves drunk to pay any attention to him so how?

“We’re always paying attention to  _ you _ , hyung,” Jimin said and it was so low, so  _ unlike  _ Jimin that is had him turning his head to him again, and if the younger had gotten extremely close, “Even when you think we’re not.” He edged closer and Yoongi edged back, back, back until Jungkook managed to squeeze in between him and the arm of the couch he was sitting on, sliding until Yoongi was moved pressed up against his chest.

“W-Wait Jimin,” Yoongi trembled, Jungkook’s arms wrapping around his middle to keep him in place as Jimin slid one of his hands with Yoongis, intertwining their fingers together, “W-What-” Jimin leaned completely forward until he pressed their lips together in a kiss. Yoongi tensed up, letting their lips brush and squeezing their hands. When the other pulled back, Yoongi tried again, “J-Jim-” Jimin cut him off again, tongue slipping into his mouth without warning. Yoongi clutched his eyes shut, unable to speak coherently with Jimin’s deep kiss and not to mention when Jungkook’s hands slipped under his shirt and one hand went up to pinch his nipple. Yoongi jolted at the touch, Jimin immediately going to suck at his bottom lip before finally pulling back again. It took a second of silence for the rapper to catch his breath, especially since the maknaes hands were still on the skin of his chest and Jimin was still in his face, gawking his reaction to what just happened, “What, the hell.” Yoongi hissed, trying to close his legs but with Jimin currently in between them, he couldn’t. When Jimin didn’t take the chance to answer, Jungkook thumbed at  _ both _ his nipples this time and Yoongi jerked on response, “W-Where are you touching, you brat!?”

“I wanna see too, hyungie.” Jimin smiled at him - you know, his really sweet smile that turned his eyes into a crescent moon shaped and usually Yoongi thought that was very cute but right now, not so much - and without asking for permission, he rucked up the front of Yoongi’s shirt to reveal where Jungkook’s fingers were rounding his already pink nubs.

Yoongi made a protesting noise in his throat but he couldn’t say anything as Taehyung fingers grabbed his chin and turned his face towards him, from where he stood behind the couch, and he leaned down to kiss him this time. Yoongi whined into his mouth as soon as Jimin ducked down to run his wet tongue over one of the buds, Jungkook going back to pinch the free one.

Yoongi would be even more of a dirty liar if he said he hadn’t thought about it before - about  _ this _ , fooling around with his members. He decided against it a while ago since he didn’t want anything to screw up their big, happy family they managed to create all these years but with Taehyung’s tongue filling his mouth and Jimin sucked on one of his buds and Jungkook playing with his other nipple - okay  _ yeah _ , he should've done this a long time ago.

He mewled into Taehyung’s mouth, Jimin palming at his front where  _ obviously _ Yoongi was getting hard since this was but the hottest thing ever - the three youngest of the group ganging up on him, the other threes eyes burning over him, he could  _ feel  _ it. He didn’t have enough time from when he passed out as soon as he hit the bed to when he woke up to make coffee to think about whether last night was a huge mistake or not but this, this could also be - but who was  _ he _ to stop them when it felt so  _ good _ ?

So that’s how he - with no questions asked - ended up on the couch on all fours, ass in the air while Jimin ate him out as he was bent over Jungkook’s crotch, both hands at the base of his cock with his mouth stuffed with the rest, letting out the most embarrassing noises - well as much as he could with the maknaes erection in the way.

“That’s it,” Jungkook basically cooed down at him, “That’s so  _ good _ , hyung.” He praises and Yoongi really tried not to think about Bangtans  _ baby _ saying the words that were going straight to his still clothed boner.

Taehyung had made his way around the couch to watch Yoongi blow the youngest. “He looks like he does this  _ all  _ the time,” He sneered, “You’ve been getting on your knees for everyone except us, hmm?” Yoongi tried to deny it - say no - but he couldn’t because the hand in his hair pushed him down more, taking more of the cock in his mouth and Jungkook was surprisingly  _ big  _ and he choked. 

“Already gagging, hyung?” Hoseok chimed I’m even though he wasn’t doing anything, “Thought you were a full on cockslut.” Just  _ what  _ kind of porn were these kids  _ watching _ ?

Even if Jungkook was preventing him from speaking up, he knew he wouldn’t even be able to because Jimin’s tongue was burying itself and sucking harshly at his hole, his rim, the area around, it was so  _ good _ and Yoongi didn’t have the guts to ask how his little ‘ _ innocent _ ’ mochi was  _ this _ good at eating ass. Yoongi gagged, lost in thought, and Jungkook moved his hand away, allowing him to pop off, breathless. “Just - just  _ who  _ do you think I am?” He snapped at Hoseok's comment.  _ Sure _ maybe he  _ was _ a total cockslut but the others shouldn’t  _ know  _ that. He’s kept his private life, you know,  _ private _ and even if people had suspicions that he was  _ gay _ , he’s never actually admitted to it and a little bit after debuting, Yoongi stopped going out and sleeping with one night stands, not wanting to get caught and leave Bangtan in social drama. Meaning, he hasn’t  _ done  _ anything for a  _ really  _ long time so these  _ boys _ shouldn’t know that Taehyung twiddling with his nipple now or Jimin removing his tongue and curling in a finger were some of his weak points unless they caught him  _ masturbating  _ or something but he was always  _ careful _ unlike them.

“Pretty sure you’re our dirty, little cockslut of a hyung.” Taehyung answered for the other, fingers still twisting at his bud.

Yoongi clenched his teeth but arched his back when Jimin slipped in a second finger and scissored them apart, rim wet with spit and still loose from yesterday’s events. It took everything in him to keep from making a satisfactory noise. They noticed. “Are you holding back on us, hyung?” Jungkook was the one to say something, hand going back to grip Yoongi’s hair and force him down, over his length, again, “That’s not very nice, Jimin hyungs doing his best to stretch you open and you’re being rude?” Yoongi could argue if he  _ wasn’t _ face to  _ cock _ right now.

“Be good, hyungie,’ Taehyung said, removing his hand from his chest, “Finish Kookie off and I’ll fuck you, doesn’t that sound perfect, hyung?”

Yoongi trembled, squeezed around Jimin’s fingers because  _ wow  _ if this wasn’t a dream come true. He still hesitated though, because these  _ were _ his  _ dongsaengs _ , and they were about to  _ fuck _ him.  _ Fuck it _ , he decided, wrapping his lips around Jungkook’s cock again and sinking down, taking it all in. “That’s a good boy.” Jungkook hummed pleasurably, “Sucking me so good.”

Yoongi whimpered, Jimin adding a third finger, and he sucked, cock laying on his tongue as he bobbed his head nicely - he already knew what he needed to do to get someone to cum. He let Jungkook slid in and out of his throat, paying special attention to the head, the slit, and popping off again. Before any one of them could protest, he pressed the tip to his bottom lip, let it rub there for a second before giving it little kitten licks, collecting the pre cum that dread there.

Taehyung kept his eyes on his face, watching him presumably, “Fuck hyung, you look so pretty sucking Jungkookie off like this,” He grinned big, “How does it feel, Kook? To have your biggest fantasy right in front of you? A wet dream come to life, huh?”

Jungkook scowled at him, unnoticed by Yoongi who was still giving his all to get him to cum - to be able to get  _ fucked _ even as Jimin’s fingers were twisting and aiming for his sweet spot. He wanted,  _ needed _ more. “Please,” He said before he could stop himself, right against the length of the cock he was skimming over, “I want..” He stayed quiet, choosing to run his tongue over and around.

“What do you want?” Jungkook said, and  _ no _ Yoongi wasn’t over the moon at how absolutely  _ wrecked _ he sounded from the magical blowjob he was getting. “You gotta talk to us, hyung.”

Yoongi squirmed, especially as Jimin pulled his fingers out until the tips and throttled them back in, causing him to shake his hips in pleasure and whine, “I want your  _ cum _ .” He begged and he was mostly pleased when he heard Jungkook’s breathe get caught.

Taehyung chuckled, shaking his head, “What a  _ naughty  _ hyung we have here,” He said, “Go ahead Kookie, give him what he wants.”

“Take me in, baby.” Jungkook murmured softly and Yoongi preened at the name -  _ hyung _ no longer being acceptable. Yoongi slowly inched the cock back in his mouth, only about halfway, but with more licking and sucking and the maknaes hips unconsciously bucking up, it was a surprise when  _ Taehyung’s _ hand pushed him down by the back of his head, forcing him down all the way again, cock deep in his throat, with Jungkook spilling down, making him swallow. Yoongi put his palms against Jungkook’s thighs, breathing heavy through his noise as he cleaned him up and Jimin pulled out his fingers fully.

“Damn, kitten, you that desperate to get your ass filled?” Taehyung asked, amused.

Yoongi lifted himself up, staying on all fours but now evenly, panting with some of Jungkook’s cum on the corner of his mouth. He was dazed, almost like this wasn’t  _ real _ but in a blink of an eye, Taehyung and Jimin switched, the younger of the two pressing his only precum coated erection to Yoongi’s spit covered, loose hole and pushing in. Jimin snapped his fingers and Yoongi followed the movement, seeing he had already shrugged off his pajamas pants and underwear off and was waiting for Yoongi to suck him off too. He rutted back unconsciously when Taehyung buried himself fully in him, balls against his skin

“You like that?” Taehyung gave him a thrust, fucking in deeply and jolting Yoongi again against Jimin’s cock into his mouth. Jungkook calmed him, petting his head softly and Jimin, his cheek lovingly. “Such a good  _ ass _ you have, baby.” He commented, hands rubbing his hips where he was holding him.

Yoongi let Jimin thrust his hips, fuck his mouth as he just stayed there and took what was given to him - a hardy, really thick dick fucking his throat raw and a long, steady one fucking his hole. Too bad they were about to cum if Yoongi could tell from their noticeable spasms and pauses. He hollowed his cheeks, tongue swirling to get Jimin spill inside his mouth, and clenched tightly around Taehyung, milking him as they groaned -  _ growled  _ \- and Yoongi, well, he wasn’t  _ not _ gonna cum after taking three of his dongsaengs dicks, letting his own semen hit the couch.

Jimin slipped out from between his lips, leaving behind a drool of cum and Taehyung followed suit, using both hands to part his cheeks as he pulled out, watching in fascination as Yoongi’s hole twitched all pink and puffy, cum nuzzling in it. “Baby,” It was Seokjin’s soft voice, one hand petting his hair softly as Yoongi let himself drop against the couch again, body trembling, “Baby, you didn’t forget about  _ us _ , did you?” He was gesturing to himself, Hoseok, and Namjoon who were looking at his naked, cum covered body eagerly.

And  _ again _ , that’s how he ended up seating on Namjoon’s  _ huge  _ cock, easily being lifted by said man and bounced on it, leaning over the couch where Hoseok stood, letting the other rapper fuck his mouth, ache his jaw, like Jimin had. Seokjin was using one of his hands, helping to guide his soft, milky skin to jerk off the eldest’ hard on.

Once  _ again again _ , Yoongi let them do as they please with him, just as if he was - “Doll,” Namjoon breathed in his ear, “You feel to good.” He pressed a kiss to Yoongi’s cheek.

Hoseok let out a deep breathe, continuing bucking his hips into Yoongi’s mouth, “His lips look so good like this,” He complimented, “So pretty like this.”

“Is this what you were doing last night, Yoongi ichi?” Seokjin asked, his voice halting also and Yoongi could tell they were  _ all _ close, “Getting fucked by random idols you don’t even talk to?”

“You let Jackson do this to you?” Namjoon asked, pausing for a moment to keep him in place as he took his turn to thrust his hips up to meet Yoongi, skin slapping skin loudly, “You let him do this to you before  _ us _ ?”

Yoongi, mouth stuffed full, couldn’t respond to tell them  _ no _ ,  _ no _ Jackson didn’t, he would  _ never _ let that happen, even if Taeyong  _ did _ . Hoseok’s pace increased, fucking into his mouth until his hips came to a stutter and he was cumming down his throat like Taehyung did, having him choke and swallow everything. Seokjin followed closely after, guiding Yoongi’s hand faster, slopper, until he released, leaving a mess. Yoongi pulled off of Hoseok, bringing his face to Namjoon and slotting their lips together, getting pleasure from how thick the others lips were and how big his tongue was compared to his own, filling his mouth entirely and leaving no room except to moan and whine, cock still meeting his hips to fuck him good.

“Look so good, baby boy,” Seokjin praised even as he already finished, “So pretty for us.”

“Always been thinking about doing that to you,” Hoseok added, “All of us.”

Yoongi mewled into the kiss, his erection meshed between Namjoon and himself as the other put him down, bottomed out right over his cock and held him there, separating their mouths and cumming inside. “A-Ah!” He cried out, hands on Namjoon’s shoulders, fingers digging into his skin, toes curling as he came for a second time, against both their chests.

When Namjoon pulled out, he laid Yoongi down, back against the cough, on top of his own messy, no doubt already, dry cum. It felt like all the air he ever had was taken away as he lay there, as sensitive as could be, skin flushed completely pink, cum staining his own cock and starting to drip out his hole

“So,” Hoseok smirked down at him, “Had a good night  _ and _ good morning, hmm, hyungie?” If Yoongi had the strength, he would flip him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was decent enough, i was holding this back for WEEKS cause i cant write more than threesomes T__T  
> also i was watching a lot of youtube videos and im looking at Heechul and i really really wanted to write him, idk if he'll be next, but SOOOOOOON


	5. I Know What I Want [Kihyun]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Kihyun  
> Blowjobs  
> That’s it, and a lot of talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah had to do Kihyun next to make it fit  
> But I promise this was the last of the “plot”  
> the next parts will all be random if Yoongi and others UWU

Yoongi had wholeheartedly ignored the rest of his group all throughout the rest of the afternoon, since he had tiredly passed out after their, ahem,  _ activities _ , all throughout the night, and now, the next morning in the car as they were being driven to their next destination. He refused to talk to them because every time they did, he would focus on the burn of his ass and get extremely flustered.

Since nearly every popular group was performing at the show, the practice for it held them all. Yoongi tensed when he marched in, too many thoughts running through his head to really  _ remember  _ that the guys he might’ve drunkenly slept with were  _ all  _ there. The rest of his members were following in behind and Yoongi slinked away, shuffling quickly and quietly to the first person he recognized that he  _ didn’t  _ do anything with - which happened to be one of his close friends, Kihyun.

“Hey hyung.” Kihyun greeted him with a smile once he noticed him.

“Hey,” Yoongi said nervously, “Is this thing starting yet?” He asked.

Kihyun shook his head, “Some groups are still on their way, we’ve got a while before-“ Yoongi quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from everyone else.

“-Great, I need to talk to you.” Thankfully, no one was backstage since everyone was known to love interacting with each other so he’d be able to be alone with Kihyun for some time. Desperate to tell someone what was going on - since he couldn’t even talk to his  _ members _ about it now - he spilled everything.

“Wow,” Kihyun marveled when he was finished blurting everything out, “So that’s what's been going on with you?” He asked.

Yoongi nodded, head kept down, but leaning on the others side as they were seated on some big speakers, “Yeah,” He mumbled, “I didn’t  _ mean _ for any of it to happen really..”

Kihyun hummed, “It sounds like you  _ did _ want it to happen, though.” He commented, obviously from the perspective of an outsider, Yoongi had to consider it.

“It was like a,  _ subconscious  _ thing, you know?” Yoongi gravelled, “Like I  _ did _ want to get fucked in my  _ mind _ , not in reality.”

“I’m not seeing a problem though.” Kihyun admitted. After hearing Yoongi out about everything he’s done in the past few days, the dilemma wasn’t really there for him.

Yoongi turned towards him with wide eyes, “You don’t see a  _ problem _ ?” He sputtered, “I’m pretty sure wanting to suck other idols dicks is a  _ huge _ problem.”

Kihyun shook his head, “What the fans don’t know, won’t hurt them, right?” He asked, nudging Yoongi’s shoulder with his own, “And need I remind you that they wanted it just as much as they did.” He pointed out.

Yoongi mulled it over silently before saying, “They did say it was one of their fantasies…” He pursed his lips, “Which is  _ ridiculous _ , why would  _ I _ be someone's wet dream?”

Kihyun’s jaw dropped when he heard that, quickly patting Yoongi’s cheek, “What are you talking about? You’re super cute hyung, I can see  _ why _ they had fantasies.” He used his fingers to pinch Yoongi’s cheek, making his lips pout out, “With lips like  _ these _ , hyung, of  _ course _ we’d all pine over you.”

“Wehlly?” Yoongi struggled to speak with his lips squished. Kihyun noticed and let him go, “Really?” Yoongi repeated.

Kihyun nodded, “ _ Duh _ , hyung,” He slinged an arm around Yoongi’s shoulders, “If we weren’t such good friends, I’d be trying to get into your pants too.”

“K-Kihyun!” Yoongi scolded, cheeks pink from the confession. Never did he think this dongsaeng would admit to that.

Kihyun laughed lightly, “It’s true! You know how stressful it is to be an idol, we can’t really have relationships so, sleeping around is kind of the way to go.”

That was certainly true, Yoongi never thought of it like that. If he couldn’t get a boyfriend or go out and get one night stands - this whole  _ sleeping around  _ thing is really his only option. “I guess you have a point there..”

“I know I do,” Kihyun teases, “I wish I could get a taste of you too.” He sighed softly.

Yoongi peeked up at him, head turned, “And? Why don’t you?” He asked.

Kihyun looked surprised that he had said that as he looked down at him with wide eyes, “I don’t want to do anything to ruin our friendship.”

Yoongi smiled, “It doesn’t have to.”

“You were  _ literally  _ just having a dilemma about wanting to fuck your idol friends and now you’re  _ offering  _ that to me?” Kihyun pursed his lips, giving Yoongi’s shoulder a smack.

Yoongi chuckled, “Well you’re the one that said there’s nothing wrong with me  _ wanting  _ to fuck my idol friends.”

Kihyun nodded, “You’re right. But you’re still  _ you  _ and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, hyung.”

“I’m not uncomfortable now that you mentioned I can do it.” He stuck his tongue out and moved Kihyuns arm off his shoulders so he could get up.

“Seriously?” Kihyun asked, concerned.

Yoongi sunk down to his knees, spreading Kihyuns knees as their eyes followed each other. He grabbed his zipper and gently brought it down, opening the small area. “You gonna let me do this then?” He asked and Kihyun was absolutely speechless as he nodded fast. Yoongi smiled at him as he reached a hand in to tug at his already half hard cock, taking it out and trying not to giggle, “You weren’t kidding when you said you wanted a taste of me.”

“Hyung, please.” Kihyun sulked, not enjoying the teasing.

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Yoongi apologized, leaning over and tentatively laying a kiss to the tip before sucking the head into his waiting mouth. Kihyun groaned at just that, Yoongi assuming he hasn’t gotten much action since he debuted with Monsta X. He gave little suckles, tongue flicking against the slit where it was leaking precum. He slowly took more in until he was halfway, tongue laid flat and warm underneath as he took in a shaky breath, going down on the rest of it. Kihyuns hops shook but he didn’t move and Yoongi was thankful for that, not wanting to be mouth fucked after yesterday. With Kihyuns cock hitting the back of his throat and he was breathing through his nose, he pulled back a little before going down again, starting a pace as he bobbed his head.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Kihyun groaned, a hand coming to rest on top of Yoongi’s head and gripping at his hair, not painfully. Yoongi hummed around the dick which only made it more pleasurable for the other, “Hyung,  _ jesus _ , and you thought no one would think of you this way.” Yoongi kept his hands against Kihyuns thighs to properly continue the blowjob, letting his tongue brush along the length before he pulled off it with an obscure wet noise.

One of his hands moved to grab the base and he rubbed the head against his closed lips for a moment, opening his mouth but moving his head to the side to lick his way up and down the sides repeatedly. He allowed Kihyun to move his head to the rhythm so he had some kind of control. “Tastes good.” Yoongi mumbled, barely able to with his tongue out and passing over the warm skin of Kihyuns cock. It’s hard to explain what they taste like but all Yoongi knew for sure is that he  _ loved  _ it.

“Yeah? Feels good.” Kihyun praised, smiling and passing his hands to brush Yoongi’s hair a little when Yoongi let his cock slip back in his mouth - but still angled, the tip hitting the side of his cheek and causing it to puff out everytime he took it in. “Feels  _ really _ good, hyung.” He said and Yoongi peered up at him with cute, little eyes, making obscene sucking noises. How can someone look like  _ that _ while sucking a dick?

Yoongi let himself get back in the right position to take his cock down his throat again, choking for a moment but relaxing quickly as he took a deep breath through his nose, hollowing his cheeks as he made sure to use his tongue and saliva to coat the cock, sucking on it to his full extent.

Kihyun moaned out, the soft fingers stroking in his hair suddenly gripped in again, pulling and Yoongi whined but didn’t stop his movements because he could feel Kihyun getting bigger in his mouth and his fingers pulled a little too tight right before he spilled.

Yoongi made sure to calm himself and take his cum correctly and swallowing every drop, even licking the slit to clean the tip completely. He pulled off once Kihyuns hands went somewhat limp in his hair and licked his lips.

Kihyun smiled down at him, looking more tired than before, “You totally look like you just gave a blowjob.” Yoongi scowled, unable to see himself but Kihyun reached a hand to his chin and ran his thumb over Yoongi’s bottom lip, “Your lips are all swollen and red, and your cheeks are super pink…” He tsked, “Everyone’s gonna know you’ve been naughty, hyung,”

“Yeah?” Yoongi asked, getting up with sore knees and a sore jaw for sure, “Well  _ whose  _ fault do you think that is?” He sighed, “I have a feeling everyone’s gonna know what we did when we get back out there.” He was grateful that no one interrupted them thus far.

“Pretty sure everyone knows because Jackson has a big mouth and spread it around..” Kihyun pointed out and Yoongi, well Yoongi couldn’t really get mad because if he was going to do, whatever this was, spreading the stories of him around was actually a good thing.

And when he walked right up to Jackson and asked to exchange numbers, then did the same to Youngjae, and a couple of other idols he didn’t even  _ know _ , then yeah, this was the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not really good at links and stuff but if you guys wants something specific you can request it, with a specific person too, if you want (don’t request someone whose already in the story)
> 
> Thanks for reading~ I’m definitely gonna do Heechul next dont worry ;)))


	6. Feel The Bounce [Hyuna & Hyojong]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Hyuna & Kim Hyojong  
> Threesome  
> Pegging  
> Blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got up early to do my homework and the only thing i could think of was yoongi getting pegged T_T  
> i know i have other people to do but i was like, H-Hyuna please, fucking Yoongi, puh LEASE  
> so thats what happened

Yoongi sipped on his glass of barely alcoholic wine that Hoseok had given him, leaning back against his seat as he waited in their assigned seats. He had no idea where the others had gone, but the award show didn’t start too soon so they had given time he guesses. He could feel his phone vibrating with nothing other but texts - Jackson probably - but chose to ignore them, not looking to answer any of them, not tonight at least. Yoongi didn’t want to  _ brag _ but he was pretty sure Bangtan was about to win the two trophies for the categories they were nominated into and he wanted to celebrate with his members - not like  _ that _ either, they would just be sharing a big feast together and talk about all the years they’ve spent together.

“Hey, Suga ssi.” Someone said behind him, a female, and he move his body to able to look around. Hyuna stood nice and prettily as he looked up to her, with a big, red smile.

“Hi.” He never really spoke to her except maybe on one occasion to congratulate her over something recently.

She dropped down to hover on her knees so he didn’t have to crank his neck, “This might be too forward, but I was thinking, after the show, we can go back to my hotel room. I’m looking for some fun.”

Yoongi wasn’t turned off in the least bit - he liked girls  _ too _ , a  _ lot _ , and some people tended to forget that, granted he  _ did _ like dick more than anything in the world but still. Hyuna, smiling so beautiful at him and asking for his accompany later on, well that was like a dream come true, right? Except, “Don’t you have a boyfriend?” He asked. It wasn’t out to the public yet but some idols knew about her and Hyojong.

Her smile only grew, “I do, and he’ll be there too.” She said confidently, and then leaned closer to bump their noses together, “We both  _ really _ want a night with you, so, think about it, okay?” And then she rose to her feet and slowly walked away, her black dress trailing behind her as well as Yoongi’s eyes.

“You wanna go out tonight?” Namjoon asked him, able to tell with how fidgety Yoongi was being as they were about to make their way back to the car. Yoongi clutched one of the trophies they won to his chest and hesitantly shook his head. “It’s okay hyung, you can go.” Yoongi shook his head again - he couldn’t be that greedy. “We’re all really tired,” Just in time, Jungkook yawned and Jimin began to lean on Seokjin for support as he looked ready to fall asleep, “We can celebrate together tomorrow, okay? You have fun.” Namjoon patted his back and Yoongi preened; he was so lucky to have his members.

Yoongi passed over the trophy to Taehyung’s waiting hands and ran off in a separate direction, yelling good night to them. He looked until he found a black, slim dress and bright red lipstick.

 

-

 

Hyuna’s lips were soft, so so soft, softer than anyone else's he’s kissed. Soft like the way others described his own lips, but he had a good feeling hers were way softer than his. She kissed him like he was precious honestly, leaving lipstick stains to turn his mouth redder and used her equally soft tongue to kiss him deeper. He whined when Hyojong used his thumbs to hold him open and buried his tongue inside him. His back arched, breath becoming heavy as he clutched the bedsheets under him.

It was weird, at first, since he’s never really spoken to either of them  _ and _ they were an actual  _ couple _ and they were looking at him like they couldn’t wait to get their hands on his skin. Yoongi  _ wanted _ and they fell into bed together easily.

Hyuna pulled away, “Dear, can you please stretch him open for me?” She asked sweetly and Yoongi’s little cock twitched thinking about that. He didn’t have to say anything, and she didn’t say it either, but they both knew who would be doing the fucking between them - Yoongi may like girls but that did  _ not _ mean he was giving up his respective title of the best sub ever. Hyojong got to work immediately, pulling his tongue away and smearing the saliva that remained around his rim with his thumb.

Hyuna ran a hand through his hair and Yoongi peered up at her, looking at her in her glorious nude state. He thought about how he was one of the only ones to see her like this and thought how  _ lucky _ he was. She had delicious curves but wasn’t bone thin and her breasts were round and hung low enough for Yoongi to be able to trace her dark nipples. He felt awful compared to him, internally wishing he could be as pretty as her. She gave him a smile and he lost his thoughts when Hyojong pushed in a slicked up finger, wiggling it softly inside. Yoongi bit his lip, choosing to breath through his mouth in the moment he pushed in a second one, making his rim burn. “Good?” Hyojong asked and Yoongi couldn’t see him, but he’d like to.

“Good,” Hyuna confirmed for him, watching his face, “He’s enjoying it a lot.” She grinned down at him and Yoongi whimpered, instinctively pushing his hips back, “Oh? Can’t wait, can you?” Yoongi shook his head rapidly and let Hyojong add a third finger, wet lube sounds coming from his hole and desperate whines from his mouth.

“Please,” He blurted, “Please, ngh, I want m-more.” He pleaded, tightening up around the fingers in him.

Hyuna pet his head once, twice, then made way to get up, “Stay like that.” She said and then she left his view. Yoongi focused on Hyojong thrusting his fingers delicately but deep, opening him up just right. He heard shuffling around him and then he was being emptied, “Baby, go help Suga out.” Hyuna said and Yoongi managed to look over his shoulder and see the glory that was the singer decked out with a big red strap on around his hips. Yoongi eyed it dangerously, mouth becoming drier as his hips shook with anticipation.

Hyojong came around and took Hyuna’s old spot in front of him, and without warning, he reached down to grab his chin and force him to turn forward again, leaning down to kiss him. Yoongi reciprocated right away, humming against his mouth. “Mmm.” He let out.

“Good boys, you two.” Hyuna said and then Yoongi felt the cold, plastic head of the dildo rub against his hole. She traced it around slowly, teasing him, before pressing it in and pushing gently. Yoongi deepened the kiss with Hyojong, making him swallow his moans until Hyuna bottomed out, fully pressed into him. “Wow,” She said softly, “Look at that.” He hands traced over his ass and the skin of his bare back. Yoongi shivered, squeezing repeatedly around the toy. “Take it so perfect, hmm?” She asked and pulled back until only the tip was in, snapping back inside.

“Ah!” Yoongi cried out, pulling away from the other, spit dribbling down his chin as he threw his head back with surprise. Hyojong reacted quick and cupped his face, angling it up so he could lean down and slot their mouths together again. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes as he desperately kissed back, taking in the feeling of Hyuna fucking into him mercilessly, driving the dildo against his prostate perfectly.

Yoongi felt like he wasn’t even living, too caught up in bliss from both ends that none of it felt real. He clenched strongly and his hard on stuttering, sputtering out as he came on the bed, mouth going slack and lazily making out with Hyojong. Hyuna noticed and chuckled, stopping her movements to let Yoongi orgasm - once. She pulled back and Yoongi whined, not wanting to be done yet. Hyojong moved back too, easily cooing at him, “She wants to change positions, that’s all.” He would know.

“That’s right,” Hyuna’s hands helped guide him, “I want you to ride me, can you do that for me, Suga?” Yoongi quivered under her touch, nodding profoundly. “You’ll be good for us, right? Gonna suck Hyojongie off while you fuck yourself on me?” Yoongi whimpered, nodding pathetically fast again, desperate to feel her inside again and to have his beloved cock in his mouth.

He straddled her waist when she laid down flush on the bed, finding the toy in record time and sinking down on it since he was stretched enough. Hyojong had to stand up but once he did, he was at the perfect height and Yoongi dropped his mouth open, tongue lolling out to take him in. He suckled on the head and rolled his hips, basking in their attention.

“Come on,” Hyuna’s hands found hips hips, “Don’t just rut yourself, bounce.” She instructed and Yoongi mewled, shakily, using his knees for support as he lifted up, the dildo sliding out, and then dropping back down, the tears becoming more prompting in his eyes as Hyojong slid in furthur, letting Yoongi take him whole. “You look so good like this Suga,” Hyuna cooed, eyeing him bounce, his pink cock hardening again, “So pretty.” Yoongi choked, Hyojong nearly down his throat and he had to stop himself from squeezing around the toy because he needed to move smoothly. He wanted to say  _ no _ ,  _ no _ he’s  _ not _ , not in a room with her and Hyojong. “That’s what you are,” She continued, “So beautiful, right babe?”

Yoongi slowly peered up at Hyojong and  _ what _ was he supposed to  _ say _ when the other had his cheeks stuffed with his cock, face flushed pink from arousal, eyes filled with tears, and Yoongi was already gorgeous when he  _ wasn’t _ in the middle of sex. “Yeah,” He said and Yoongi wailed around him for a second, “Really pretty.”

Oh and  _ now _ Yoongi was feeling it  _ more _ and he fucked him good with Hyuna grinding her hips into him. It felt incredible, especially with Hyojong driving into his mouth and letting him slurp up all the cum going down his throat. When Hyuna wrapped his long fingers around his length and used the fine tip of her manicured nails to scratch at his sensitive tip, Yoongi was cumming for the second time.

As Yoongi was laid down to rest after his orgasm was done, he panted, and hoped that this spread around too because he absolutely loved it and wanted more people to come up to him for an invitation that he would gladly accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta do my homework now TT
> 
> Tumblr: Softbottomyoongi  
> Twitter: Soyftyoongi  
> Kofi: ko-fi.com/R6R1IVZ7


	7. Going Fast Or Slow [Bang Chan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang Chan  
> Blow jobs  
> Riding  
> That good good sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i pushed everyone ahead of Chan back cause like i HAD to since ive been obsessing over Stray Kids for weeks now TT

Yoongi knows a lot of twenty one year olds, in fact, Jungkook was twenty one, and some his friends were a few years younger than him. He preferred older men, definitely, not just Seokjin, but even older - and his own age, they were good too. Though, since he’d gotten the courage to fuck around with people, younger guys were becoming more and more appealing, in a cute way. Yoongi absolutely adored his dongsaengs, and sometimes not in a sexual way. Most of the Got7 members were younger than him, as well as Seventeen. Lately, after he had met Stray Kids, he’s been nonstop thinking about a certain someone.

Stray Kids were amazing, so talented and so cute, he had to admit. He liked to think they adored him back, if the stars in their eyes had anything to say for them. He had gotten better at recognizing when someone was looking at him in  _ that _ way and with Han and Lee blushing around him and Hyunjin - maybe - openly flirting, he knew. But they weren’t the ones he was thinking about, no, not the one that caught his attention.

It was their leader who he couldn’t get out of his head. Bang Chan was really attractive, and super skilled, and at so young, he was in charge of all his other members. Yoongi liked that about him, reminded him of Namjoon when they were younger, and Jungkook as of now.

It wasn’t too hard to get him alone if he was being honest, all he had to do was ask to speak with him in a separate room. Bang Chan looked a mix of nervous and excited to be called out separately from his members. Yoongi couldn’t even begin to imagine what pure thoughts he was having. Maybe he thought he was going to get praised and  _ yeah _ , Yoongi could do that for him, but I’m a  _ different  _ way.

“Bang Chan,” Yoongi said softly, “You should call me sometime.”

Bang Chan’s big smile didn’t vanish which was a good sign, “You can call me Chan, Suga ssi, and I don’t have your number to call you.”

“That’s why you should let me give it to you,” Yoongi held out his hand, “And call me Yoongi hyung.” And  _ just  _ like that, they were texting nonstop for days on end. Yoongi enjoyed how freshing the other was, since Stray Kids were still new to the idol world. It was nice to have someone look up to him again now that his members had grown up perfectly. Chan asked him about music and comebacks and how Yoongi, personally, dealt with stress that built up. It was adorable, and Yoongi asked if they could meet up when their schedules aligned. Chan agreed instantly, more than happy to, and they set a date.

What Yoongi didn’t let him know was that the address sent was that of a hotel with a room ready and Yoongi patiently waiting on the bed, with a simple, silk white robe on. Chan had been incredibly flustered, exactly the reaction he was waiting for. He had stopped the youngers questions rambling off to make sure he was willing to stay. Chan snapped his mouth shut with a shy nod, and Yoongi could see he was very eager to.

“I’ve never,” Chan tried to speak but Yoongi kept kissing him, hands running through his curled hair, “Done this,” He sneaked in again and Yoongi thought it was so cute he was trying to talk while also tightening his fingers around his waist, “Before.” He managed to say when Yoongi pulled away.

“Getting tired only after making out,” Yoongi teased, “That’s adorable.” He hummed. Chan looked embarrassed at his comment too, which just made everything better. “Don’t worry,” Yoongi booped his nose, “I’ll take care of everything.” He paused, “That is, if you want to go further.”

Chan instantly nodded and Yoongi snorted, “Yeah,” His eyes raked Yoongi up and down, “Yeah I want to.”

“Good.” Yoongi grinned, leaning in to kiss him again. Before he knew it, he was two fingers into himself, admiring the burn they left whenever he pulled out only to twist them back in. He tugged Chan’s pants and boxers down so he could reveal the cock he was hungry for. And was it to be hungry for. “So big,” Yoongi eyed it, pretty sure with stars in his eyes, marveling at the sight, “I can’t wait to have it inside me.” He purred, shooting a glance to the other who was completely red in the face. Slowly, he stuck his tongue out, let it roll from his mouth, and gave a soft lick to the tip. Chan’s breathe hitched at  _ just  _ that and Yoongi knew he would have so much fun with him if this was his reaction to a blowjob. “Is that what you want?” He continued, pressing a kiss to the head, lips curving on it to suckle lightly.

“Yes.” Chan’s voice was hoarse, rough from desperation and humiliation.

“Say it.” Yoongi hovered away, eyes catching the youngers, “Say that you want to fuck me, baby.” His innocent eyes deceived  _ everyone  _ as he slyly smiled.

Chan looked like he was going to explode from how flushed he was and how hard and red his cock was from Yoongi’s soft hand playing with it. “I want,” He swallowed loudly, “I want to fuck you.” Yoongi’s lips curved down in disapproval at his wording. “You,  _ hyung _ .” Chan corrected himself and Yoongi’s face relaxed.

“Good boy.” Yoongi rewarded by taking the tip of him into his mouth, tongue working its way swirling around to play with the slit. His hand was shaking, angling nicely enough to hit his prostate for the first time in the night. He jerked, making Chan jump in surprise. “Sorry,” He pulled back to say, and then proceeded to run a wet stripe across the length. Chan looked like he was biting his inner cheek to keep at bay, Yoongi was  _ thriving _ off of that. “I’m gonna give you a real treat now.” He chuckled, making sure to hold the intense eye contact with the other. He kissed the side of the head before taking it into his mouth, descending down until he was more than halfway in his mouth, not quite all the way. He allowed his tongue to lick around, sucking his cheeks in, and making unecessary wet noises.

Chan, surprised from the warmth of Yoongi’s mouth, parted his lips with a gasp. “Oh-” He breathed, watching as Yoongi kept his gaze, eyes smiling merrily, enjoying the reaction of the younger. “Can I,” Chan held out his hand, awkwardly not doing anything. With Yoongi pausing in his handiwork to wait for the question, Chan continued, “Can I pull your hair?” He said shyly. Yoongi managed his best nod as he bobbed his head, relieved that nothing was wrong. Chan timidly drew his hand to the top of Yoongi’s head, fingers threading into the strands.

Yoongi relaxed his throat in order to take him in deeper, settling his hand to hold the base that couldn’t fit. He gagged curtly, squeezing around the base and not pulling away to show he was perfectly fine. He nuzzled his head into Chan’s hand, urging him to do what he wanted to. A sharp tug of hair was pulled and Yoongi whined, fingers stilling in him so he could give proper attention to the dick in his mouth. Chan did it again, pulled with more confidence as jerked Yoongi’s head up before letting go and dropping it back down. Yoongi choked when the cock his the back of his throat but he no complaints as Chan did it again, and again. Yoongi eagerly sucked, getting him at wet as he possibly could, tongue dragging against the length every time he lifted off.

“Good,” Chan groaned, “Really good,  _ hyung _ .” He breathed, eyes slipping shut as his head went back against the bed's headboard.

Yoongi found it incredibly sexy being called hyung with a dick in his mouth and his fingers buried inside his hole. The praise was the first one Chan was experiencing so it didn’t  _ have  _ to mean anything since it was his first time but Yoongi’s desperation only grew keener. He wanted to please the younger  _ more  _ so he sucked harder, let the pull of his him guide him and peered up again.

Chan peeked his eyes open when Yoongi moaned against him, arousal evident on his face from a mile away. How could he not be when his cock was stuffed in Yoongi’s pretty mouth? “I’m,” Chan said airily, “I’m close, I’m gonna-“

Yoongi popped off in one go, mouth sucking in air, pulling his fingers out too. Since Chan was as young as he was, he could defiantly cum more than once but, “I want you to cum inside me first.” He said when Chan looked restless from the tease, “Is that okay?” He asked. Chan nodded nonetheless, rapidly, like it was dumb to even ask such a question. Yoongi easily let his lips break into a smile, “Good, I’m gonna ride the  _ hell  _ out of you now,” He giggles in excitement, “Lay down.” He said and Chan rushly did, sliding on the bed to lay on his back, eyes watching what Yoongi would do next. In yet another surprise, Yoongi had turned around, straddling Chan with his back towards him. He gently nudged his cock, finding his hole with the tip blindly, and slipped it in just a little. Chan tensed, hands grabbing at the bedsheets as he watched Yoongi edge himself on, dropping inch by inch carefully, breath held until he was bottomed out. “Oh fuck,” Yoongi shuddered, biting his lip before he started moving himself, bouncing on Chan’s more than ready length, “Oh -  _ yeah _ .” He drawled, rocking his hips back and forth and bringing his hands up to play with his nipples, making them pink and hard.

“Hyung,” Chan bit, eyes glued to every one of Yoongi’s movements, “It’s tight.” He commented.

Yoongi stilled, seated completely, glancing over his shoulder to the younger and squeezing around him, “Is that a bad thing?” He asked, curiously staring at him as he thumbed at his puffed buds, pressing on them.

“No, it’s not.” Chan shook his head, “I’m just, I’m ready to..” His voice faded and by his red cheeks, he was embarassed to say - but Yoongi  _ did _ have him almost cumming a few minutes ago so he knew.

“You can cum,” Yoongi assured, “I want you to,” He rolled his hips impressively back, ass bare as he put his hands on Chan’s legs, holding his weight up to round and fuck himself again, “Come on, you can do it.” He encouraged, not giving Chan a say because he felt the others hips stutter slightly to meet his thrusts and he was cumming, filling Yoongi up with a stifled groan. Yoongi stuck his tongue out, eyes wavering as he stared at the wall, waiting for Chan to be completely done before he sucked in air again, bracing himself to ask, “You can cum again, can’t you?” He turned over his shoulder again. Chan had a hand covering his mouth, eyes open to return his gaze.

Chan slowly removed his head, swallowing heavily, “I wanna, I wanna do it this time,” His voice was edged with determination, “Please hyung, let me.” He trembled and Yoongi smirked to himself, lifting up until Chan’s cock slid out, cum trickling with it. Yoongi didn’t look back, only moved to get on his hands in knees, waiting for the younger to scramble up and get behind him.

Yoongi spread his legs, arching his back to give better access of his fucked open hole, cum dripping out painfully slow. Chan grabbed his hips and Yoongi liked that he gained some confidence to do so, guiding his own cock and thrusting in at once.

“ _ Ah _ ,” Yoongi whisked forward, caught off guard. He blinked a couple times before he whimpered, “That’s good, give it to me just like that.” He urged, rutting his ass back to get his cock in deeper. Chan listened, snapping his hips fast and hard, leaving behind red skin on Yoongi. “Yeah,” Yoongi cried out, “Yeah baby, like that.” He dropped down, still on his knees, but his shaking arms gave out at the thrusts, his head laying on it’s side on top of the bed. He whined and pleaded for Chan to  _ not stop _ and continue what he was doing. For a virgin, he was exceptionally well at taking orders and finding out  _ just _ what Yoongi would moan more for. 

“Hyung,” Chan breathed, hips working harder than before, “Yoongi hyung,” He called softly, fingers digging into the elders sides, “I’m gonna cum again.” He hissed, the wet noises coming from his fucking only making it more difficult to hold back.

“Please,” Yoongi whimpered, his own aching cock suppressed from before, was ready to cum untouched, “Cum in me,  _ ngh _ fuck, again.” He rucked back, meeting Chan halfway, each time his cock hitting his prostate just right.

Chan groaned, halting his movements as he stirred, cumming in him for a second time. Yoongi moaned, his cum staining the bed sheets underneath him, tightening up around Chan. It took a moment for  _ both _ of them to catch their breath after their orgasms. Yoongi hadn’t had one that intense in a  _ while _ and Chan, well, he never did until now.

“Should I..?” Chan asked hesitantly, about halfway pulled out already.

Yoongi nodded, “I’ll clean up later,” He answered, “M’tired right now.” Chan carefully slipped out, watching his cum follow and Yoongi pushed it to trail down his thighs. He gently lifted his head and looked over his shoulder again, looking at Chan who was staring at his rim dripping of semen. “You okay there?” He asked and Chan snapped his head up, “I know you’re young but don’t go getting hard again.” He teased with a chuckle.

“No, I’m not, I just..” Chan couldn’t find the right words to excuse himself. But he didn’t need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone enjoyed uwu  
> I really love Stray Kids and Bang Chan so i wanted to do it :D
> 
> Twitter: Soyftyoongi  
> Tumblr: Softbottomyoongi


	8. Naughty Boys [Sehun & Wooseok]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sehun & Jung Wooseok  
> Threesome  
> Double penetration  
> Size kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really fell in love with sehun and wooseok these past couple of days :(((  
> and theyre both 6 feet tall and broodingly hot i had to :(((((  
> my baby boys with my #1 baby boy :)
> 
> Also info about commissions is at the end notes uwu

Yoongi bumped into someone as he waved on the stage, turning to apologize, but when he looked, he was met with a broad chest. He blinked, his eyes following up, head tipping and he gazed eyes with Exo’s Sehun. Yoongi didn’t know he was  _ this _ tall, like Namjoon. He bowed apologetically, to say he wa sorry but also, Sehun had his tendency to be intense. Fans thought  _ he _ was intense because he was quiet and tired, they had no idea how he didn’t compare to Sehun. Even if he was his groups youngest, he was one of the tallest and deep down he was one of the cutest maknaes in the idol world, but his intimidating height and stare made Yoongi shiver. “Sorry.” He added for sincerity.

“It’s okay.” Sehun replied, giving him a curt nod. Yoongi flashed him a quick smile before scurrying away. He couldn’t see any of his members in between all the idols on the ending stage, the host of the award show speaking into the mic. Yoongi wedged his head around, standing on his tippy toes to look over some people. Yeah, he was completely separated from the others. He sighed and fell back on his soles, giving up on trying to find anyone he knew.

“Are you looking for someone?” He heard a deep voice question, and everyone was chattering around him so it could’ve not been for him, yet he turned anyways, looking over his shoulder and swallowing heavily when he head to tilt his head more than he did with Sehun. He stared at the mop of black hair sitting on top of - one of the Pentagon members, he was sure, who though, he didn’t know.

“Uh, no,” Yoongi blurted, eyes averting, “Thank you.” He knew the giant could easily locate one of his members - Taehyung with his ridiculously bright red hair - but he decided to decline, getting nervous. The other nodded, bowing slightly and walking away. Yoongi cursed in his head when his eyes wandered up, staring after the idols back. He shook his head out of thought, tumbling around, going near the edge of the stage whenever he could to wave at the audience. He managed to say hi to some bypassing idols but chose not to stop and converse, keeping his eye out for Namjoon - or anyone really.

He heard the host suddenly announce that everyone should get in a line in rows and make a proper bow to end the night. Yoongi panicked, not quick enough - or tall enough, to find his members within the crowds. He could hear the host counting down the seconds and everyone rushed around to get in place. Yoongi threw a hand, he could just find the others when the show was over and everyone emptied out. He squeezed himself into a spot quickly as soon as the host yelled ‘one’ and he bowed completely. He glanced to his right and froze when he saw Sehun. He sucked in a breathe, turning away and - oh my god it was the Pentagon guy on his other side. He snapped his head back in front of him, staring at his feet and rising when it was done. Sehun disappeared from his side but the other stood in place, probably waiting to find his members too. Yoongi tapped his fingers together nervously - so much for being more  _ forward _ . Yoongi couldn’t  _ lie _ to himself now could he? If he wanted the incredibly hot, tall Pentagon member to fuck him into oblivion, he  _ did _ . Now  _ saying _ it was a completely different thing. Sure he could just turn to the guy whose name he didn’t know and politely offer him sex, but wasn’t that  _ too _ forward. He should at  _ least _ get his name first.

Before he could try and tie words together, the other turned to him first, “Do you need help finding someone now?” He asked, voice still deep, and still making Yoongi gulp, tongue heavy in his mouth.

Yoongi’s eyes skirted up to him, “I’m fine, thank you,” He cleared his throat, sticking his hand out, “I’m Min Yoongi by the way.” He introduced, finding it the most simple way to get his name out.

The idol glanced at his hand and then took it, Yoongi nearly shaking when he noticed his hands were bigger than his  _ own _ , “I know,” He replied, “Jung Wooseok.”

Wooseok, Yoongi repeated in his head. Putting the name to face - he was Pentagon’s maknae, younger than Sehun but the same age as Jungkook. Yoongi peered up at him, thinking how it’s probably now or never, “Um, are you-”

“-Yoongi,” He got cut off by a familiar voice. He looked in the direction of the new comer, pulling his hand away, “Hey,” Chanyeol winked at him, Sehun next to him as they walked up. Yoongi didn’t return the greeting since he was  _ interrupted _ after working himself up to ask Wooseok  _ that _ , “Sehunnie here wanted to know if you were busy.” He winked and Sehun elbowed him with an annoyed expression.

Yoongi tilted his head, “Huh?” He barely worked up the courage to ask Wooseok, could never ask Sehun that so, what exactly was going on?

Chanyeol’s smile widened, noticing Yoongi’s confusion. He grabbed his arm and pulled him away, scooting back to give them space from the younger two, “I’m _ saying _ Sehun wants to, you know,” He urged, “Get it on with you.” He said hushly.

Yoongi’s eyes widen, “Are you encouraging me to fuck your maknae?” He settled his hands on his hips.

Chanyeol huffed a laugh, “Yes, he thinks you’re really cute, and you know how everyone's talking about you, so go for it.”

Yoongi’s expression slipped off, “People are talking about me?” He questioned.

Chanyeol raised an alerted eyebrow, smile dropping, “You didn’t hear?” Yoongi shook his head, prompting him to continue, “Well, you kinda went and screwed a few people, and everyone knows about it, meaning Sehun knows - well my whole group knows, but he’s the only one brave enough to step up,” His grin bloomed again, “Although he got really nervous and asked me to come with him since he knows you and I…” He voice drifted off, implying their past encounter.

Yoongi bit his lip; he honestly had no idea he was being talked about. He should assume since he’s gotten offers from many  _ others _ , but he stays out in the dark of things sometimes. “That’s sweet but I was gonna ask..” He paused, looking over his shoulder to see Sehun and Wooseok standing in their spots patiently waiting, “Him.” He said quietly to Chanyeol, the crowd of idols  dispersing by the seconds. His members were most likely looking for him, so he only had a short amount of time to dip before they dragged him home.

Chanyeol flicked to Wooseok and back, smirking, “You really like ‘em tall, huh?” He said, puffing his chest out proudly at his own height. Yoongi scowled at him, “Sorry,” Chanyeol feigned, “But why not just do both?”

Yoongi’s jaw dropped, “At  _ once _ ?” Chanyeol nodded and Yoongi sputtered, “Y-You’re  _ crazy _ , I can’t, that’s too much work, and I’m  _ tired _ , and they probably wouldn’t even  _ want _ to.”

Chanyeol shrugged, turning his head past Yoongis, directed to the two youngers, “Are you guys cool sharing him for the night?” Yoongi was too late to cover Chanyeol’s spilling mouth, unable to stop his words. He didn’t see but Sehun and Wooseok eyed each other, Yoongi not knowing if they were familiar with each other - but that’s not the point. Sehun was expecting to ask him, and he was trying to ask Wooseok, who should be shocked that this proposition was brought up. Sehun nodded, not looking too picky in the situation. Wooseok gave him a pointed look and then nodded as well. “Cool,” Chanyeol seemed proud that he figured it out for him, “Good luck.” He said, patting Yoongi’s shoulder and then striding away like he didn’t just embarrass the hell out of him.

Yoongi didn’t even want to turn around, not with the other two behind him,  _ waiting _ for him. He forced himself to though, not wanting to keep them.

He ended up pressed between them in a car, Sehun’s to be precise. They had chosen a hotel, well, the  _ two _ had chosen a hotel, not seeming the least nervous in the engagement, leaving Yoongi to wallow by himself. Yoongi was basically sweating, shoulders completely against the younger idols, wringing his hands together. He had texted Seokjin, letting him know he wouldn’t be coming home tonight and when the eldest asked who he was going to be with, and he replied, Seokjin had sent him  _ good luck _ , making it worse. He calmed himself, trying to think about how  _ big _ they probably were -  _ hopefully  _ were and how easily they could fuck him, carry him, hold him. They both looked stronger under their neat button ups, even under their jackets. Yoongi drooling at the thought of them taking him apart slowly, maybe one shoving their cock down his throat and the other eating him out - yeah, he liked the sound of that.

The two were,  _ weirdly _ calm, like fucking him  _ wasn’t _ such a big deal - not at all like he was whenever he slept with someone, a nervous wreck, too deluded in his fantasies to remain chill about the whole thing. Seeing someone younger than him act so  _ mature _ had his thought elighting even more, not at all like  _ his _ maknae.

He didn’t even need to  _ say _ anything when they arrived, as if they could read his mind because Yoongi was gagging, throat closing slightly when Sehun rucked in, not going down but still hitting deep. Tears glistened his eyes at the stretch of his jaw, hips shaking uncontrollably as Wooseok’s tongue thrusted in him, dripping him wet with spit, big hands caressing his ass. It’s like they knew exactly what he wanted, how he wanted to be treated -  _ manhandled _ with them. It was entirely  _ too _ easy to push him on the bed, flip him onto all fours and stuff him on both sides. Yoongi choked, eyes nearly rolling back at Sehun’s big cock in his mouth, unbelievably slicked right now, his fingers pulling at the bedsheets, trying to take steady air through his nose. Wooseok wasn’t letting him relax though, kissing and sucking around his rim enough to have him questioning just  _ how _ experienced they were with sex. He instinctively bucked his hips back, chasing after the others thick tongue buried in him, egging him on to continue. Neither said anything, the room only filled with Yoongi’s occasional rumbles in his throat and whimpers.

This was the first time he didn’t tease or  _ been _ teased, just blissfully taking what was given to him without words. It wasn’t off putting, not when he had two very  _ big _ men pleasuring him.

Sehun let out his first groan, eyebrows furrowing down when Yoongi’s tongue worked around, flicking at the tip and then sliding down the base. Yoongi liked the sound of making the others breath hitch, but then Sehun was bringing hands under him, thumbs and index fingers of each hand playing with both his nipples. Yoongi whined, muffled from his dick, shoulders trembling with every squeeze and pull, his little cock bouncing with his hip movements. Wooseok pulled away, a trail of saliva following as he admired Yoongi’s puffed, pink hole now.

“You do this a lot, don’t you?” Yoongi choked when he flinched, inching forward by accident and taking more or Sehun’s cock when he heard Wooseok’s incredibly delightful voice.

He couldn’t answer, not when Sehun was shifting a hand, gripping at his hair and pushing him further on him, cock now sliding painfully down his throat, jaw aching as it opened more to make way. “He doesn’t need to say anything, everyone already knows,” He gave a hard pull, Yoongi snapping his eyes shut as he sucked rushly, “He’d do anything to be fucked, wouldn’t he?” He said, kind of darkly, and Yoongi didn’t dare open his eyes but he had a feeling Sehun would be staring down at him with more intensity then before.

“That’s what I heard,” Wooseok confirmed, hands still greedily groping at his ass cheeks, pulling them apart every now and then to peer at his sloppy hole, “That he takes it like a good boy, without complaint.” And  _ yes _ , Yoongi  _ did _ do that, he would take any dick offered to him respectively, always ready to hold himself open and be repeatedly fucked by just about anyone. He wanted to be good for them, wanted to beg already, but couldn’t because he was lustfully slurping at Sehun’s cock, not needing the other to fuck his mouth since he was bopping his head himself eagerly.

“He must  _ really _ want it.” Wooseok stated gruffly, huffing with an unseen smirk, sucking on two of his fingers before pushing one into his heat. Yoongi keened, toes curling as he felt spit slide down his chin, Sehun snapping his hips to fuck into his mouth harder. Yoongi groaned, enjoying the feeling of being stretched open by the youngers long fingers, hitting his sweet spot dead on. In an agreeable silence, both of them pulled out, leaving him  _ too _ empty. He nearly whined if he wasn’t being switched, Sehun reaching for his middle, dragging his lower half towards him, to have his ass facing him, and Yoongi’s shiny lips now in front of a standing-off-the-bed Wooseok.

And Yoongi thought  _ Sehun _ was big - but Wooseok was  _ bigger _ . They were roughly the same length, but Wooseok’s was definitely fatter, and Yoongi knew that alone would leave him gaping when he was finished. He opened his saliva coated mouth without a command, already  _ dying _ to have such a big dick in his mouth, wanting to make it as wet as possible, and he felt the return of two fingers sliding in him, scissoring and spreading him godly like. Wooseok’s cock stung his jaw even more, making tears prick his eyes and wince in pain. It was much harder to breath with such a thing, enough that Wooseok could only press all the way in and then pull back to let him take in air before doing it over and over, making him gag every single time. Yoongi began to feel light headed with pure pleasure, Sehun adding a third finger and making his head spin, vision blurring. He wanted to beg this time, slipping in a “Plea-” When Wooseok let him.

“Please?” Sehun murmured, “Please what?” He questioned, giving no mercy to his thrusting hand, using his free one to bring down on Yoongi’s ass.

The eldest moaned out, only slightly embarrassed that the spank gave him delight, “Please - fuck me, I want it,  _ ngh _ ,” He whimpered, “I want your cocks…” He mumbled, cheeks tinging pink.

“Around.” Wooseok directed with his finger, and one look made Yoongi turn back to his previous position, Sehun’s fingers twisting out. Once his stretched hole was back to facing the youngest, Wooseok pulled him to sit up, back on his knees.

“If you need me to stop, say it,” Wooseok said and Yoongi felt incredibly soft, leaning back on his ankles, the head of the youngers cock pressed on his rim, “You’re pretty tight.” He gritted, pushing in to the head, and Yoongi stiffened, the tip alone making his body shake.

“Relax.” Sehun said, voice soft and Yoongi kept his eyes trained on him, palms against the bed under him, allowing himself to take a steady breath - and then Wooseok was pushing past, entering his whole self and Yoongi gasped, lips parting as his jaw dropped open and he - oh  _ god _ , he  _ felt _ Wooseok’s  _ entire _ cock stuffed in him, every inch and every crevice of it. His hips throbbed, back and forth before he came, spilling on the bed just from Wooseok entering. Sehun had his gaze trained on him, being there just in case, “You okay?” He asked, dumbly, because as  _ if _ Yoongi would be able to respond when his entire self quivered at the penetration.

He choked, on nothing but air, but he felt the same sensation like he was going throw up, warm and squirmy in his tummy. He glanced down, teeth clenching as his eyes widened, the clear - tiny, but clear - protrude in his stomach. He whined, view locked in because  _ holy shit _ , right? Wooseok gave him a few seconds to get used to the feel, pulling out with a loud squelch, Yoongi staring as the bulge disappeared, leaving his tummy back to it’s normal self, but as soon as he drove back in, it was back. Yoongi carefully stared, mouth a jar, letting out the most obscene, dirty noises he could possibly make during sex, eyes going wide with every jostle and movement in him. Wooseok was just so  _ big _ , not just tall, but his big hands splayed on his thighs, holding him in place and Yoongi couldn’t help but trace his long, bony fingers, the presence behind him making him feel  _ small _ \- like a little lamb in the grasp of a wolf, or two.

Sehun licked his bottom lip, clearly enjoying how Yoongi looked while getting fucked. “Have you ever had two in you?” He asked, also favoring the indent Wooseok was leaving behind every ram. Yoongi handled a simple shake of his head, attempting to focus on anything that  _ wasn’t _ Wooseok’s big cock brutally fucking him like he was nothing more than a doll. He had just  _ came _ , how pathetic would it be if his fastily growing length shot again? Maybe they’d like that - like seeing how good they were making him feel.

His thoughts, and noises were cut off when Wooseok stopped rutting into him. Yoongi moved his hands from the bed to lay on top of Wooseok’s, “N-No,” He said desperately, dry spit on the corners of his mouth, “.. Going… Keep going.” He whined, everything in his mind telling him to start throwing a tantrum if he didn’t continue, whine, beg, cry to make him fuck him more.

Wooseok chuckled - Yoongi’s ears picking up on the smooth wave of his laugh and silently keeping the sound in his mind, “I will, just hold on.” He assured, and Yoongi would have started crying for real if Wooseok didn’t scootch back, cock sliding out a little, and hook his arms under Yoongi’s knees.

“Huh?” He gasped when he was lifted, not off the bed, but more into Wooseok’s lap, legs folded in half, hanging up thanks to the younger, ass open and perfect for Sehun. Sehun was already peering down where Wooseok’s dick dug into his messy hole, offering no more room then it looked like. Yoongi decided to patiently wait for something, but when no explanation of why they stopped was given, he frowned, “Sehun.” He snapped, feet wiggling, back leaning against Wooseok’s chest.

Sehun flickered his gaze to him, “I’m seeing if I could fit in there,” He gestured, bringing a crooked finger to his hole, brushing it slightly on the reddened, loose rim, “Looks tight now.”

“I-In?” Yoongi stuttered, “What do you mean?” He asked.

“In here,” Sehun answered, finger dipping into the dense space, right up against Wooseok’s dick, “I wanna fuck you too,” He said fiercely, “Yoongi hyung.”

Yoongi wasn’t going to tell him  _ no _ because  _ two _ cocks in him? Two thick, long, nice dicks fucking him at the  _ same _ time? Yes please. He’d never done it before, but he  _ really _ wanted to right now. He gave his hesitant nod, Sehun driving two of his fingers in, Yoongi throwing his head back on Wooseok’s shoulder. It was  _ too _ compressed, a little  _ too _ much, Yoongi never having anything bigger inside him. Yet, at the same time, the agony inflicted was also mixed with pleasure as he pumped them to stretch him even more.

As soon as Sehun pulled his hand away and grabbed his hard cock, he struggled to push in, and Yoongi knew he was doomed later on. He’ll probably sleep for days after this, just from getting tired out. “Relax.” Sehun repeated, hands at his ass, aiding the other to hold him up. Yoongi mewled, tongue heavy as he lapped up air, stirring against the youngest.

“No,” He gasped, eyes rolling to the side at the feeling of Sehun sliding it right next to Wooseok, “Oh,” He wheezed, “H - H-”

Wooseok pressed his lips to Yoongi’s ear, “Do you want him to pull out?” He asked calmly, not wanting to alert him anymore, but he could feel how tight this was.

Sehun waited a minute, Yoongi breathing fast, panting as his hole needed to adjust with following pain as he shook his head no timidly. Yoongi wouldn’t dare try to speak anymore, not when there was an even more evident bump in his tummy. Sehun paused before he leaned forward, taking Yoongi’s mouth with his own. The distraction was good, unwinding Yoongi’s tense body, squeezing too tightly around them. He licked his way into the kiss, sloppily letting Yoongi’s body slump. Wooseok observed over his shoulder before noticing that Yoongi’s dick was twitching, pre cum squirting over faintly. His mouth spread into a grin, biting down on his pale, white shoulder, then rucking his hips into him. Yoongi hissed into his kiss with the other, not caring that drool dribbled down when it escaped their tongues.

“Feel good,” Sehun mumbled against him, “So lovely.” He praised, going to nibble on his bottom lip. Yoongi felt irritation extend through him as he felt so full with Sehun staying still and Wooseok starting a slow pace, every inch skimming out and in, able to feel it  _ all _ .

“I-” Yoongi’s voice got caught in his throat, little cock slapping against his stomach with every thrust added onto him, pulling away from Sehun’s mouth.

“What is it?” Sehun cooed, shifting his hands to pin his nipples again.

Yoongi’s lips quaked as he came for a second time, right in between, “G-” He cried, feet kicking out, Wooseok still leaving bites on his skin and Sehun pinching at his chest.

“Fuck,” Wooseok cursed hushly, his hands gripping under his thighs tighter, leaving red nail drags, “Hyung.” Yoongi lost himself in the honorific, moaning out loudly when Wooseok filled him with cum, incredibly deep in. Sehun captured his lips again, his own waist stuttering to add to the cum and leave it dripping down both their cocks. Yoongi returned the kiss, sliding his limp hands to his tummy where he was able to feel the bulge. It was more pleasure than pain right now, semen running through him and stinging his over sensitive cock. “There, there.” He said softly when Yoongi whimpered and a sob passed his pouty lips. Yoongi’s eyes wavered as Wooseok pulled out with a wet noise, following him lifting the elder up off Sehun as well.

Yoongi was laid down, back on the bed and he hissed when his hips rested too. He could feel it, how much he was  _ gaping _ , unable to fully clench down on the cold air. It was a really weird feeling, one he wouldn’t want to get used to, but for now, it was okay since he was still dreamy off the two cocks, cum leaking out runningly. “Are you okay?” Sehun asked, towering over him, eyes that once intimidated Yoongi now soft and caring, “Does it hurt too much, hyung?”

Yoongi smiled tiredly, numb, “M’fine.” He croaked, the tears staining his face must have worried him.

“Sleep,” Wooseok said, Yoongi noticing he had slipped his boxers back on, “You need to rest after that.” He had an easy going smile on his face.

Yoongi admired both of them in quiet. He can’t believe he thought they were some alarming young men when in reality they were both so nice and soft to him. He blushed at their care but subsided, humming as he clenched slightly, squeezing some the cum out as he nodded off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable!!! I havent been able to write smut with any motivation lately but i was in the mood for this!  
> I would love to write commissions for anyone interested! Especially if its someone out of bangtan cause like, any idol could get it ;)  
> If you wanna dm me, you can on,  
> Tumblr: Softbottomyoongi  
> or  
> Twitter: Soyftyoongi


	9. Lost Paradise (Yanan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanan  
> Size difference  
> Fisting  
> Gaping/Bulging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have zero time for this with all the ship weeks coming out  
> but im proud to say i found my pentagon bias and got obsessed with him so i just HAD to write him with yoongi, bias' come first TT  
> also hes like 6'1 and really pretty so i thought hed be a perfect match against yoongi UWU

Yanan was the pinnacle of  _ it _ when it came to men he chose to sleep with, since he had such a full on range of idols. Jungkook had the muscle and Wooseok had the height - but that was all in the past, not that Yanan wasn’t six feet tall of pure gorgeous and not to mention he was fitter than most people would give him credit for, but he had a completely different vibe to him and there was a big point why. Not only was he one of the most attractive guys Yoongi had ever been blessed to see in his life, he was also a huge fan of beautiful lingerie that hugged his body in the right places. That’s why he was wearing the most dapper pink set of thigh highs that were clipped to the garter belt on his torso and was covered by the matching panties. Yoongi trembled because he looked so  _ good _ , how was  _ he  _ supposed to compare to  _ that _ ?

So he protested when Yanan tried to take his boxers off, to replace them with the baby blue set he had brought with him for Yoongi himself to try on. “I can’t,” He blurted when Yanans hands reached for him again, not looking like he was ready to give up any time soon, “I won’t look good like you.” He nearly whined at the desperation in his voice because the set was  _ so _ cute, and as much sex as he had, he couldn’t remember the last time he got so adventurous into wearing something so pretty. He guesses his partners always preferred him fully naked, like he did them, but Yanan was a whole different area, as mentioned before.

Yanan froze, blinking at him with a shocked face at his words before it turned into a sweet smile, eyes crinkling, “Are you serious? You think you won’t look  _ good _ ? Well I guess that’s true..” Yanan ended up mumbling and Yoongi heated up in embarrassment as he already knew what the truth was. They both came all this way to meet at the extra secluded hotel room for  _ nothing _ \- “You’ll look fucking  _ amazing _ .” He corrected himself. Yoongi coughed the eager whine from his throat away, choosing to pretend to clear his throat to Yanan’s amused stare, “I can, right?” He asked and just the way he didn’t do anything without full permission had Yoongi mesmerized and - this guy,  _ Yanan _ , had been the one to ask him for a night with him, just  _ one _ unless he wanted more, and he had bought him  _ lingerie _ that he thought Yoongi would deem  _ sexy _ in. Yoongi wasn’t about to reject him after all the trouble he went through to get here and let his money go to waste, now was he?

He ended up shivering with every trace of Yanan’s fingers against him as he dressed him up in what he had brought. First he slid the delicate undies up his legs, adjusting them right over the curve of his ass cheekily, cupping a feel and smiling when Yoongi blushed. He flushed deliciously, like always, gazing anywhere but the other, and taking in sharp breaths every time Yanan brushed his ass on purpose. Next came the stunning stockings, a pale, sheer blue that made his body tingle as they were slipped up across the short stretch of his legs, the perfect size, and stopped right on his soft thighs. “Put your arms around me.” Yanan spoke and Yoongi snapped his attention to him nervously. Yanan offered him a cute smile to help with his nerves and Yoongi found himself wrapping his arms around the youngers shoulders so he could round his hips with the garter belt and tie it nicely before leaning back to admire his work. Yoongi kept his hands to grip at the white, smooth shoulder blades, admiring them as well as Yanan clipped the garter to the stay-ups in one move. “There we go,” Yanan breathed, eyes raking his exposure and dipping his hands under his thighs, squeezing the warm skin there, “Don’t you like pretty.” He commented, tilting up to meet his eyes.

Yoongi squirmed at the sudden attention, feeling bare despite the gentle material decorating him. It felt good, made  _ him _ feel good, but with Yanan standing in front of him with the same thing, he couldn’t help but feel a little insecure, “Not like you…” He mumbled shyly.

Yanan huffed playfully, “That’s right, you look better than me.” Yoongi gulped as he adored Yanan’s long eyelashes and pleasing, pink lips. This stunning man was admitting that  _ Yoongi _ looked better than he did? Yoongi must be blind but accepted it nonetheless, knowing arguing with Yanan would get them nowhere and he was desperate for more than just a few touches by now, especially after the amount of times Yanan teased him as he dress him. “You appear excited,” Yanan made the comment easily, “But there’s one more thing I didn’t put on you yet.” He grinned and Yoongi raised an eyebrow. He was wearing exactly what the other was, only in a different color. Yanan reached down, out of Yoongi’s view, and brought back what he examined to be what looked like a bra in the same shade of blue as the rest of his attire was.

“W-Wha-” Yoongi stuttered, cheeks burning as he gazed at the bralette indecently.

“I thought you’d be so pretty in this Yoongi,” Yanan drawled, charming eyes getting to Yoongi, excusing the lack of honorific that he didn’t bother to use for him, “Can I?” He asked again and Yoongi trembly nodded, holding on as Yanan surged forward, clasping the strapless bra around him as if he did it all the time. Once he pulled back, his eyes jumped to Yoongi’s covered area, “Wow,” He dedicated time to appreciate him fully, “I knew this would fit you.”

Yoongi flushed at the easy compliment, always a sucker for any sort of praising, “Stop.” He tsked, resisting the urge to cover himself up like he wanted to. This made him feel more exposed then being completely naked and it didn’t help with Yanan focusing on him head to toe.

“It’s true,” Yanan mused, “You look so beautiful, and soft, I love it.” He slid down, Yoongi’s arms following him until they stopped. Yanan had to really lean down, despite being off the bed and on his knees already, to reach his chest. Yoongi nearly questioned what he was about to do, seeing as he had  _ just  _ put the bra on him, but then Yanan was using a free hand to shift the bra over, only enough to reveal one nipple but keep it in place. He bent forward, tongue peeking out to press flat right over his bud. Yoongi squeaked, toes curling as Yanan licked stripes up his nipple repeatedly, choosing to wrap his lips around it at some point and suck softly, using the tip of his tongue to flick it. Yoongi hissed, reaching for Yanans light hair and tugging, encouraging him to keep doing  _ exactly  _ what he was doing. Yanan hummed, vibrations hitting him as the younger roamed his chest, pressing kisses to trail to his other pink bud and licking and sucking it too.

“Good.” Yoongi praised, losing his self being into the pleasure emitted onto him.

Yanan presses one last kiss right to his nub, “You’re cute.” He concluded all by himself and Yoongi flushed as Yanan went for the other nipple, shifting the bra back in place and exposing the other one, delicate painted lips sucking on it to his pleasure. Yoongi whined when he popped off again, but allowed the other to lean forward and kiss him once, and then twice. “I can finger you, can’t I pretty?” He asked, hand smoothing over his covered thigh, “I really want to finger you in this.” He muttered, really close. Yoongi nodded, gulping loudly as Yanan shifted away, turning Yoongi onto his side as he did the same, only opposite. His hands immediately started touching around Yoongi, squeezing his thighs and even sculpting over to his ass and groping. Yoongi licked his lips, eyes going to another place that was right in front of him. His hand shot out towards Yanan’s panties, blinking at the noticeable bulge decorating it. He tugged on it, at the same time Yanan began to rub his fingers over his hole -  _ over _ the lingerie. He whined, trying his best to remove Yanan’s undies with one hand.

Yanan noticed and lifted his hip so Yoongi could slide them off, at least one leg and then gape, “It’s uh, big, um..” He swallowed dryly, eyes gawping at Yanan’s cock. He feels relatively  _ small _ now, and not because of their compared height difference. Even Namjoon or Wooseok don’t rival such a length. It had him shaken to the core at the mere thought of it inside him, especially when he wasn’t expecting it. Yanan was tall, definitely, but he was also elegant, beautiful, he had soft, fair skin like Yoongi’s and for the time being, pale blonde hair to make him even silkier. To think someone as bewitching as him, someone who liked to dress in only the prettiest of lingerie, was hiding such a big secret, literally, boggled Yoongi’s mind.

Yanan held up his hand in delight, “That’s why I’m going to open you as much as you need.” He hummed happily, and Yoongi should’ve done his research and asked how  _ others _ survived his cock before him. Yanan dragged him closer, remaining on his side, and used the small bottle of lube to most likely spread some over his awaiting fingers. Yoongi impatiently waited, eyes glued to Yanans cock right in front of him. He reached a soft hand out, going to grab it. He admired it, big and dark pink, beautiful really, and Yanan didn’t disapprove of his touch so he jerked forward, mouth opening to dip the head on it, licking up the slit. “Aw babe,” Yanan teased, “You wanna suck on me?” He asked and Yoongi only took a second to nod hastily, “It’s a little too big for you baby,” Yanan started, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He explained.

Yoongi frowned, pouty lips out on protest of what he was told, trying his best not to humph and throw a tantrum like a child would. “I want to.” He justified.

Yanan considered it, humming in the end and pulling off Yoongi’s delicate panties off one leg, letting them hang there. “Come here.” His unlubed hands grabbed his thighs and Yoongi was easily thrown right over Yanan, knees on either side of his face. Yoongi squealed in surprise for a second, putting his hands flat against the bed, staring right into Yanans navel. “Go ahead,” The you get sweet voice comes, “Do what you wanted to do.” He encouraged breezily. Yoongi gulped, eyes wide as the cock stands up perfectly straight in front of him, and he was able to make out the length and the curve and every vein on it. He has to shuffle a bit forward to reach while not straying too far from Yanan but he manages to wrap a hand around the base and the other remains to steady himself. He opens his mouth, tongue sticking out and ready to take whatever he could in. Turns out it wasn’t  _ much _ as he engulfed the head only, suckling on it, his cheek felt the little he went down. He was definitely unsatisfied as he wanted to push himself to do a magnificent job for Yanan but there was no way he could fit the whole thing in without hurting himself. Yanan, the gorgeous bastard, laughed at his attempt, “I told you it’s too much for your mouth,” He gleamed, hands grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, backwards, “But it’s just enough for here.” He said with a delicate pat to his hole with a finger. Yoongi jerked unconsciously, popping off his tip without further complaint as he entered one finger, lube letting it slide in without any rejection. Yanan had long fingers, but so did Yoongi, and almost everyone he slept with, so it wasn’t anything knew, or exciting, only had Yoongi let out an appreciative hum. It wasn’t long until Yanan was  adding a second finger and it wasn’t very responsive either, Yoongi liking the feeling of the two stretching him open. At the third finger, Yanan was able to brush against his prostate with more force and that had Yoongi moaning in pleasure, rolling his hips back enough to have the younger stop his own movements and allow Yoongi to fuck himself on his fingers.

“Mm,” Yoongi licked his lips, taking in steady air before he jerked at a fourth finger rubbing his rim, “Wai-Wait.” He squeezed at Yanan’s shoulders at the touch. He’d never gone past three fingers - sure he had more than enough inside him, but never fingers.

“If you can’t take this, you won’t be able to take me,” Yanan cooed at his worried expression, “Do you want it? Do you want me?” He asked and Yoongi preened at the attention. Four was fine, he thought, he could handle four. So he tentatively nodded, hissing when Yanan wiggled in the fourth digit, adding into the stretching. Yoongi shifted uncomfortably, bucking his hips as the younger twisted his hand, adding pressure. “Do you use the color system?” He asked, bringing Yoongi out of his haze, tearing his eyes from the hand inside him.

“Color?” Yoongi mumbled, gasping when Yanan curled his fingers  _ just  _ right.

“Green for go, yellow for slow down, and red to stop completely, got it?” He asked, giving Yoongi a pointed look and not doing anything so he could make sure the other was paying attention to what he was saying.

Yoongi nodded, “Yes.” He answered, simple enough.

“Tell me then,” Yanan shoved his four fingers until his knuckles, Yoongi rasping from the sudden force, and his thumb dangerously hit his rim, “What color?”

Yoongi stared at him with wide eyes. His lips parted to speak but nothing came out as his head spun. Four was enough, wasn’t it? Did he really need  _ five _ ? He means, better safe than sorry, but could he handle it? It would probably be a little  _ too  _ much, but nothing to hurt. Yoongi licked his bottom lip, sucking in air before he spoke quietly, “G-Green.” He managed.

Yanan smiles and  _ god  _ was he handsome. The younger unexpectedly pulled his fingers out with a wet noise and Yoongi was about to loudly protest with his little cock half leaking against his tummy when he was settled onto his back once more, Yanan hovering over him as he grabbed more lube, dripping more into his open palm and adding onto the wet of his hole. “I’ll stop anytime you want,” Yanan said in warning, bringing his hand back, “Just say the color.” Yoongi nodded mindlessly, throatily squeaking when Yanan presses three fingers in, and then four again. Yoongi sucked in his bottom lip, adjusted to the feeling and furrowing his brows at the fifth finger that squeezed in ever so slowly. The stretch was too intense to be pleasurable, and he winced, gnawing on his lip. It hurt with the heat of the stretch, but it wasn’t unbearable and he believed it would get better. ”Pretty,” Yanan praised softly, “You look pretty like this, did you know that?” He asked, nuzzling his nose into Yoongi’s temple. Yoongi whined lowly, appreciating the mini distraction as his hole became looser to accommodate his fingers. He internally wondered if he was ready yet, if he would be able to take Yanans cock without a problem.

He was about to speak up his thought when pressure hit - like, like Yanan was trying to push more into him, but he couldn’t do that, all his fingers were there, the next would be the radius of his entire fist - he couldn’t - he - “I-“ He blurted, “Yanan-“ He choked, his rim unbelievably burning.

“What color?” Yanan asked instead, fist ready to push in at his command. He wanted to? Yoongi took a breath, Yanan wanted to fit it all in him?

“Green?” He silently cursed when it came out more as a question then a certainty.

Yanan smiled in amusement, “You can’t hesitate, I need you to be sure. I can fuck you with my cock now,” He pressed a kiss to his head, “I just thought you’d enjoy this a lot, especially since it looks like no one ever bothered to try.”

Yoongi mewled, eyes drifting to the sheer pink of Yanans stockings. He imagined he was flushing a pretty pink just like that, all over. “Green.” He said sturdier, sure of himself. The pain that came with the fit was subsiding slowly, just enough for him to  _ want  _ it deeper.

Yanan appeared more than overjoyed to hear that and steadily began to impel in, forcing his fist passed his rim and entirely that process had Yoongi throwing his head back on the pillow, eyes becoming blurry as he shot cum right onto his front, dirtying some of his bralette. His hips quivered, and he only realized the blur was due from tears when he felt the hot streams down his cheeks. A moan escaped his unknowing lips as his hole sucked in Yanans fist, now tightening around his wrist. Yanan resisted the urge to coo and pecked his cheeks, running with tears.

“There you go,” Yanan hummed, “Look so pretty with cum on you,” He gently pulled his fist out, finger by finger to not startle him. Yoongi winced, lips tugging down because when he tried to clench away from the cool air, he couldn’t, not all the way at least. He shuddered, not even wanting to  _ see _ what his abused hole looked like right now, gaped open. “Here,” Yanan reached for a fluffed pillow and placed it right under Yoongi’s lower back for support and for the height he needed, “I want you as comfortable as you can be.” Yoongi numbly nodded, hole still clenching around nothing - and the feeling was  _ so _ weird. He was entirely grateful that Yanan wasn’t some masochist, not that he had a problem with pain or someone going to rough on him just, this, whatever it was, was a lot to take in at once. He had fisted him slowly, to his own liking of pace, and now he was making sure he was okay before starting anything else. It had Yoongi feeling warm  _ everywhere _ and he ached for something to fill him up agan, preferably Yanan’s big cock.

“Now.” He blurted, face still wet from his crying, and he wiggled his hips over the pillow to his best ability, craving it already.

Yanan smiled, “Yes, yes, sorry for the wait baby.” The elder keened at the name, holding his breath as he felt Yanan’s tip pressing against his rim. It took some effort but he was able to push through and enter. As soon as his head entered, Yoongi flinched, face screwing up in pain and it felt like this was his first time having sex. The unnatural burn that came along the first of the stretch and the way he had to adjust completely to something new. Yoongi bit his lip and grabbed bits of the sheet under him as Yanan paused, waiting for his breathing to even out before he continued slowly, watching his every reaction. Yoongi’s initial reaction was to close his legs as tight as possible, but with the younger in between his thighs, he couldn’t, so he settled on having them shake by Yanan’s sides.

After some diligent pushing, Yoongi gasped in air, “Oh.” His lips spilled.

Yanan dipped down, tongue sliding against the skin of his lovely neck, “It’s halfway in.” He notified.

Yoongi wanted to curse at the telling, feeling a lot in his mind, and in his ass. He managed a curt nod because strangely, it was starting to feel  _ really _ good, even as his hands quivered, he was able to relax his body a little more. The slick lube helped Yanan push further in, “Oh my god,” Yoongi hissed, the slight sting of tears hitting the corners of his eyes again and his hips throbbed, unable to stay still and - he came, for the second time, “ _ Fuck _ .”

Yanan appeared more amused than ever, “Did you just cum?” He teased, eyes darting at the semen right over Yoongi’s abdomen. Yoongi hazily nodded, trying his best to frown up at the other. Yanan chuckled joyfully, swooping over his lips to capture him in a kiss. Yoongi’s hand uncurled from the bed and he draped both his arms around Yanan’s shoulders as they made out softly, tongues licking against each other. Yoongi was so peaceful now after having another orgasm and Yanan drifting his lips to the corner of his lips, to his damp, red cheeks, down to his jaw, he felt entirely too good in bliss to remember that Yanan wasn’t even all the way in yet so when he started slowly picking up the speed, Yoongi cried out, tightening around him. Yanan latched onto his neck, sucking a bruise as Yoongi’s eyes cut wide and his nails dug into his back, getting fucked into. There was no need to touch his pathetic, little cock, as he was able to cum dryly - obviously - and he was already hard  _ again _ . Yoongi was going to be  _ exhausted _ after this, he could already feel it as he listened to the way Yanan’s hips slapped against his skin with every thrust and his own beautiful, soft moans. His moans turned into needy whines as Yoongi let go of his hickey making, moving to brush his tongue over Yoongi’s bottom lip. It’s like he knew  _ exactly _ where to apply pressure on his angles, hitting his sweet spot straight on.

“Wait,” Yoongi cried, “I-I’m gonna-”  _ No _ , he  _ just _ came, there was no way he was capable of going for a third time so  _ soon _ , but the heat in the lower pit of his stomach said differently as he whimpered and came once again, all over himself.

“I’m gonna cum too,” Yanan groaned, bending down enough that Yoongi wrapped his legs around the small of the youngers back as he curled in on him, practically folding Yoongi in half, “Fuck, fuck, can I cum in you?” He asked, and Yoongi eyes his furrowed eyebrows of concentration, like he was holding back until he got an answer.

“Y-Yes,” Yoongi choked out, “Please, cum in me,  _ ngh _ ,  _ please _ .” He cried, and Yanan surged forward, groaning into the kiss as he came, hips stuttering right against his as he felt the semen flow in him,  _ real _ deep in him. When Yanan finished, he purred and rubbed his nose right against Yoongi’s cheek, “Y-Yan-” Yoongi tried, eyes staring up to the ceiling, “Ya-Yanan..”

“Yes baby?” Yanan asked, settling back so Yoongi’s thighs weren’t pressed against his chest anymore, “What is it, beautiful?”

Yoongi blinked, flicking his gaze to the other, “Big,” He muttered in wonder, “So big.” His hands slid to his stomach and Yanan suppressed his laugh when Yoongi’s fingers found the bulge in his stomach that he didn’t have time to admire before.

“Maybe,” Yanan commented, not pulling out since Yoongi seemed to stare down at his tummy in amazement, “Or maybe you’re just so tiny.” Yoongi snorted, jostling slightly enough to let out a soft whine, “Are you going to let me pull out?” Yanan asked after a few seconds of Yoongi not saying anything, just staring on.

To his surprise, Yoongi shook his head, “Stay.” He rubbed at the bump.

“We have to clean up,” Yanan grabbed his waist, “Let’s go take a bath so I can wash you,” His thumbs caressed his side as he used his chin to gesture at the cum, more dried then new, all over himself, “And then,” He leaned down, voice getting quieter, “We can shower, and I’ll fuck you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Im never the best at size differences but i needed to finish this now so i could get it out of my wips so i could focus on whats coming up!
> 
> Also, i still do commissions, so if you want yoongi to get fucked by an idol (male or female) of your choice (or any other fic) please message me on tumblr or twitter for more info
> 
> UWU
> 
> Tumblr: Softbottomyoongi  
> Twitter: Soyftyoongi


End file.
